Veiled Beauty
by XBlackRoseX909
Summary: Can a heartless prince warm up to a mere servant. And what is behind her veil? KagInu
1. The Veiled Beauty

**Veiled Beauty**

By Kylie Guest

Prologe

The cooks, the servants, and the maids and butlers all rushed about getting everything ready for the Prince. The maids dusted the priceless vases, the butlers swept the priceful rugs, and the servants prepared the evening meals. Everyone was rushed about. Prince Inuyasha was coming for the summer holidays, as he always did. But this year was different, soon the young prince would have to choose a bride. Most people believed it would be his long time friend, Lady Kikyo of the Eastern lands, but Kikyo was claimed by another. The Emporer of China, Lord Naraku. Kikyo had great love for Inuyasha, but her father had already given her away to the powerful Naraku. Inuyasha and Kikyo were torn apart. Their love could not stop Kikyo from being dragged on a ship, against her will, and sent to China to meet her husband. This happened almost year ago, and Inuyasha still could not bear the loss of Kikyo. His mind was violent and harsh, his eyes bright with fury, and his heart turned to stone. Prince Inuyasha had vowed never to court another woman. So this was the first summer ever, that Prince Inuyasha would spend without Lady Kikyo. This was the first summer ever, that Inuyasha had no one to love.

Chapter 1: Alone in the World

_Sigh, why am I even bothering to spend the summer at this damn place?_ Inuyasha thought as he rode in the carrige. He was the Prince of Japan, so it was only expected of him to spend the summer not fighting and taking a break from his training. But no one asked him what he wanted to do. He would rather go back to the mountains and train his abilities as a demon. Of course, Inuyasha was only a half demon, but he still had the powerful moves of a full demon. Prince Inuyasha lost all will to do anything else other than to better his performance as a warrior after he lost Kikyo. _Grr, damn it all, there's no point to this stupid place. Nothing to do except relax, and I just want to fight. _Inuyasha heard a _ding_, they had finally arrived at his summer palace.

Inuyasha hopped out of the carrige, onto the walkway, and went through the doors. A magnificent feast awaited him, but it impressed him none. He went through all the bowings and such, trying to get to his spot at the table. This was not a family owned palace, so there were others there. Lady Sango of Korea, Ambassador Miroku from China, and Inuyasha's baby cousin Shippo. Of so there were other people, but none of them mattered much to Inuyasha. Those were his good friends, he was a little happier once he sat down next to Miroku. Then something caught Inuyasha's eye. There was girl with a veil over her face, she was serving tea to the ambassador of India. Inuyasha looked at the girl's eyes, she had the most beautiful big, brown eyes he had ever seen. But that was all Inuyasha could see on her, those big brown eyes. Her face was covered up completely by her veil, Inuyasha wondered why she wore the veil. For some weird reason he felt attracted to her, even though he had never seen her before. Then the girl came up to him...

"More tea Inuyasha-sama?"

Her voice was so beautiful, like a musical insturment. Her voice bended with each word, moving up and down the scale...

"Inuyasha-sama?"

"Huh...Oh sorry, no thanks."

Inuyasha watched at the girl went to Miroku, her body swayed like a dance with each step. Inuyasha forgot all about Kikyo for one blissful second, and just watched this strange girl. He watched her bend over to pour the tea for Miroku, and saw how graceful she was, never rippling the tea. Inuyasha didn't know why, but this mysterious girl interested him. He didn't know why, she just served the tea. But Inuyasha was somehow interested in this girl for what ever reason. He went back to chewing his food, and gave no more thought to the servant girl.

"Hey Miroku."

Inuyasha greeted his friend in questionable manner.

"How long have you been at the palace."

"Hmm, about 3 weeks I guess."

"So you know all about the castle and its people right."

"Well I know about most of the woman"

"Figures..."

Miroku gave a perverted smile, knowing what was going through his friends head. He waved his hand to his servant to fetch his notebook. This let Miroku give all the juicy details to Inuyasha.

"Well what do you want to know?"

"There's this girl, she was serving tea tonight. Who is she."

"Ah, that girl. I thought you might feel attracted to her."

"And why do you say that?"

"Because I know you all too well. You are attracted to mysterious women. I mean look at Lady Kikyo, no one knew anything about her except that she was from the eastern lands. You found out about her, how should I put it, ''special'' talents."

"Ya and..."

"This servant girl too has those powers. But no one knows why she wears a mask or veil. Some say it is because her face is disfigured, other say her skin is cracked and scarred, and some even go as far as saying it is because she has the face of a monster. I do not know the truth my good friend. I only know the rumors."

Inuyasha put this in the back of his mind to remeber. The sevant girl is miko, and her face is unknown.

"Thanks Miroku. Remeber next time I want to kill you, to tell me about this."

"Sure thing Inuyasha-sama."

Miroku bowed and left Inuyasha's presense. Inuyasha was yet again alone, but the feeling was oh too normal for it to effect him. He quietly got up from the living area and set off to find his room. As the Prince, Inuyasha was given a personal sevant to stay with him at all times. Basicly the servant would follow Inuyasha for the rest of the summer. Inuyasha growled when he remembered this._ Damn it! I completely forgot about the shadow servant! Grrrrr, not again..._ Inuyasha remembered what happened to his first servant, or shadow servant as he liked to call them. That servant was so annoying, always wanting to talk to Inuyasha, or tend Inuyasha's tiniest whim. It got annoying after the first 5 seconds. _I hope I don't get a gay guy again..._

"Welcome to your room Inuyasha-sama."

Inuyasha was slightly shocked by the servant who stood before him. It was the girl with the veil! She bowed to Inuyasha as he stepped in the room. Inuysha was slightly annoyed by the girl, but let her continue with the welcome.

"I am your servant for the remainder of your summer. My name is Kagome, I will be with you where ever you go, and serve you everything you need. Do not hesitate to ask me to do anything."

"Look wench, I have been here every summer for 17 years. I think I would know how to treat a servant such as you."

"Forgive me Inuyasha-sama I did not mean to disrupt your honor."

"Look I want to get one thing straight before we start all this stupid servant shit. I don't like this place, I want to go home to my weapons, but I was forced to come here. I don't want any crap from you. If you give me anything, I will see that it is your head."

"Yes Inuyasha-sama, I hope you enjoy your stay here."

"Please cut it out. Treat me like you would any other slave or friend. All of you servants are the same, lifeless and boring. I don't want a boring summer, so you have to spice it up a little."

"Ok fine, just let me do my job and you do yours..."

"Fine wench, go do your servant work."

"I am, as long as I'm near you, I'm doing my job."

"Oh great, another dedicated staff member."

Inuyasha's sensitive ears picked up something under the girl's breath. It sounded like_ jackass_ but he wasn't too sure of what exactly he heard. He decided this might not be such a boring summer after all if he could get this girl to come out of her shell.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome bowed and left the room. She felt a little dazed, she never heard a master speak to a servant so forwardly. _Jackass_, she said very softly so he couldn't hear. She hated acting like a lifeless servant. But that's what most people wanted in their servants, but this guy seemed different, like he was looking for something else.

Kagome couln't quite put her finger on it, but this guy seemed familar, like a far away dream. She felt different around him, like she wanted to take off her veil. But she could never do that, not after what happened. She glanced back at Inuyasha-sama, wondering what his pain was.

Kagome left to go to her servants quarters. She had to gather her things, she would be staying in Inuyasha-sama's room with him. She looked at the picture of her brother Souta, he was back home with Mama. Kagome smiled at the thought of her little brother, he was a sweetie. Souta would come home from Their friends house to show her the duck he had colored today, or the sentence he had written. She missed her family, but they were better off with out her. She wouldn't take any of her mother's meager wages anymore, so now Souta could finally have a better life. Kagome put the picture down, and got a cloth bag. Kagome gathered the few possesions she had, and put them in the bag. She gingerly put the picture of her mother back in its bamboo box, and then headed for Inuyasha-sama's rooms.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome bowed to her master as she entered the room.

"Hello again Inuyasha-sama. How do you fare this evening?"

"Feh."

"I guess I can assume you find your quarters comfortable?"

"Feh."

"Do you need anything?"

"Feh."

"You know that you can come up with a more creative answer than 'Feh'."

"Whatever..."

Sigh

Kagome shrugged and went to the floor pallet next to Inuyasha-sama's bed.

"What are you doing?"

"Hey you used more then one word!"

"I'm serious, what are you doing next to my bed?"

"I sleep here, your personal servant is with you at all times."

"And a woman has to sleep next to my bed?"

"You specificly requested a woman servant the last time you were here. According to records, you had a gay servant last time."

"Well ya..."

"He slept next to your bed."

"Yes but he was still a guy."

"Look I don't want to sleep here anymore than you want me to. But I don't have a choice. Its regulations, and I don't want to take a chance at getting fired."

"Look wench, either you sleep in another room or I'll..."

"Or you'll what, you can't change the rules, you can't kill me, and if you requested another servant you would get a lifeless airhead."

Inuyasha growled at the girl. He hated not being able to see her full face. When she yelled all the fury was in her eyes. It was kinda scary, but Inuyasha would not be imtimidated by a lowly servant.

"You say I can't kill you. But whats stopping me?"

"I'm not just a servant you know. I am your protector as well. I am trained in the art of cross bow. And I have a few tricks up my sleeve as well."

"WHY THE HELL WOULD I NEED A PROTECTOR?"

"If you were somehow knocked unconscious or taken away, you couldn't save yourself. Thats what I'm here for."

"HAH. I DON'T NEED SOME LITLE BITCH LIKE YOU TO PROTECT ME! I AM FINE ON MY OWN, AND I DON'T NEED A LOWLY SERVANT TO TELL ME WHAT TO DO!"

"WELL EXCUSE ME FOR DOING MY JOB! IF YOU WANT A BETTER SERVANT ASK FOR ONE!"

Kagome was very angry now. Inuyasha could smell the anger coming off her body. He did smell something else, something very familar. And for some reason it reminded him of Kikyo. _Where have I smelled that scent before? It's so familar, like a lost paradise._

"You know what, your right, I can ask for a better servant. But I'm not, your too much fun to leave hanging in the servant quarters. I have never seen a servant talk to a master like that before. Your not like the other servants are you?"

"Obviously not!"

"Feh, sleep next to my bed then. Just don't bother me."

Inuyasha stormed out of the room in a huff. Kagome smiled through her veil, she had won the argument. But what did Inuyasha mean when he said, your not like the other servants. Did he mean her personality, or her veil?_ Probably my personality, I did treat him rudely. _Kagome unpacked her belongings and set up her pallet. She left to go get Inuyasha-sama's dinner. _No good ass hole, I"m not one to be fooled around with..._

"Hey Kagome."

"Hello Hojo..."

Kagome hated this guy. He would never get the hint, she was not interested.

"So I heard you have Inuyasha as you master this time."

"Haha very funny, yes I do. He's a huge hothead, and I can't stand him."

"Don't worry maybe he'll turn out ok in the end. Maybe he's just going through a rough time."

"I doubt it, but what ever."

Kagome quickly fled Hojo's presense. She was freaked out by him, He gave her a weird feeling. He was just too nice, it was creepy. Kagome rushed on her way to the kitchen, Inuyasha-sama would be getting back soon. Kagome picked up the tray of food, and quickly made her way back to the room.

"I thought you were supossed to never leave my side?"

"Did you want privacy or not?"

"Feh."

Kagome layed the tray of hot food in front of Inuyasha-sama.

"Your dinner tonight is: Roasted Salmon, Fried rice, Lemon sauce, Rice cakes swetened with honey, and Sweet and Sour Chicken from China."

"You know, why can't I ever just have an ordinary meal. Nope its gotta be all spiffed up. What ever happened to just white rice and fish?"

"You know what Inuyasha-sama, I don't know."

"Where's your meal?"

"In the kitchen, I don't eat until you give me permission."

"Hm how stupid is that, well go get your food. I don't want an even skinnier wench as a servant."

sigh

Kagome bowed and left the room. She made her way to the kitchen to get her steamed rice and what ever else the servants were give tonight. She looked at the food.

"Rice and fish, how funny."

Kagome picked up her tray and left the kitchen to Inuyasha's room.

"Hello Kagome."

"Inuyasha-sama you haven't even touched your food. Do you want me to take it back and get you something else?"

"Actually I want to trade food with you."

"Why, its just rice and fish."

"Because I always get this fancy food. I'm sick of it, besides your my servant. You have to do as I say."

"Um...ok."

Kagome lifted Inuyasha-sama's tray off of his lap and placed it on her pallet. Then she took her own tray and gave it to Inuyasha-sama.

"Are you satisfied now?"

"Yes very, now wench, eat you food."

"Huh?"

"Eat the food mean't for me. They'll get suspicious if "I" don't eat."

"Inuyasha-sama, pardon me, but I can't eat all that."

"Then eat all you can, and say I didn't like it or something."

"Yes Inuyasha-sama."

Kagome took her chopsticks and bit into the tender fish. Flavor filled her mouth. She had never had anything like this. She was careful not to bite her veil, as she took hearty bites of the delicious meal. Everything was so good, and it was a heaven in her mouth.

"Enjoying the food?"

"I have never tasted anything so delicious. How could you choose that food over this?"

"This servants food is to kill for, everything about it is good and simple. It like what we have back home when I train in the mountains."

"What do you train for?"

"I practice swords and knives. I am also learning to control my demonic powers as well as use weapons."

"I'm suprised you don't have control over your powers yet considering your a..."

Kagome stopped, and realized what she was about to say. She prayed to god he wasn't listening.

"Say it."

gulp

"Your a half-demon."

"Just because I'm a half demon doesn't mean I dont have power you know. I'm alot more powerful than most full demons."

"I'm sorry to have offended you, Inuyasha-sama."

"Just shut up and eat."

Kagome looked up at Inuyasha-sama with pitty. She felt sorry for him, even thought he was a prince, he was still considered one of the lowest beings on earth. She couldn't imagine how he felt about it. It must be so degrating, so awful. _I wonder what being a child was like for him._

_I hate it when she looks at me like that her eyes are so full of pity. I hate those eyes, they are so...intense. _Inuyasha looked at Kagome's eyes, she looked back. Her eye's were so deep, like a bottomless pool. Inuyasha could stare at them forever, just sit and stare.

"Inuyasha-sama?"

Inuyasha woke up from staring into her eyes. He was kinda stunned for a sec. Then her regained his senses.

"Wench, take the trays to the kitchen. Then come back here and bring Lord Miroku with you."

"Yes Inuyasha-sama."

Kagome picked up the trays and exited the room. Inuyasha quietly walked to the door and watched her body balance the trays in her hands. _This is not good, why do I feel so drawn to her?_ He quietly slipped back into the room. Inuyasha sat down on his bed. He sat down and thought about Kikyo. _I wonder where she is now, I hope she's happy with her husband._ Inuyasha slugged off to the bathroom where he washed his face to perk him up a bit. _Sigh, life just keeps getting deeper and deeper, like Kagome's eyes..._ Inuyasha caught himself. _NO, do not think about Kagome. You belong to Kikyo, even if Kikyo doesn't belong to you._ Inuyasha fell back on the bed, and stared at the ceiling.

Kagome carried both of the trays to the kitchen. She put the trays in the kitchen washroom. She put her hands on her knees. She bent down, _Wow, I forget how heavy those trays are. _She left the kitchen to Lord Miroku's room. It was quite a walk to his room, she hoped he was there. _That stupid Inuyasha, making me walk all the way down here. Well I shouldn't really be saying that, he did switch dinners with me, and that was the best meal of my life. _Kagome passed the coridors and the tapesties. She went to the far end of the palace, and finally to Lord Miroku's quarters. Thankfully he was there.

"Miroku-sama, Inuyasha-sama has requested you to visit him in his private quarters."

"Hm...Inuyasha is it. Probably needs my woman help."

"Um Mirkou-sama, Can you please stop stroking my leg?"

"Um, yes of course. Now about Inuyasha, sure why not."

"His quarters are this way, follow me."

Kagome lead Miroku down the hallways and past the sculptures. She went past the fountain, and finally arrived at Inuyasha-sama's room.

"Inuyasha-sama, Miroku-sama has arrived."

"Finally, someone worth talking to."

"Thanks alot..."

Kagome glared at Inuyasha for a second, then retired to her pallet. She wold not fall asleep before he did. So he need have no worry.

Inuyasha moved to the room connecting to his and shut the door.

"This girl is driving me crazy, oh my god. She is so annoying. But damn, I can't stop thinking about her. Everything she does is alluring. What is wrong with me?"

"You obviously have no clue about women do you. How in hell did you get Kikyo?"

Inuyasha pulled his hands into fists.

"Don't you ever talk about her in a disrespectful manner, GOT IT!"

"Did I hit a nerve?"

"You know damn well you did more than just 'hit a nerve'."

"Look, you don't want my advice, then don't ask for it. But don't say I didn't warn you."

"Just tell me what the hell is going on with me."

"You obviously like her. Your inner body thinks she is sexually arrousing."

"WHAT KIND OF BULLSHIT ARE YOU TRYING TO PULL?"

"I told you, you wouldn't want my advice. But hey, don't say I didn't warn you, cause I did."

Miroku bowed and left the room. He left to go to his private quarters.

"Silly, silly Inuyasha. What are you going to do?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------


	2. Roomies!

Chapter 2: Kagome's Power

Inuyasha woke up the next morning to find Kagome mending his torn kimono. She looked up and smiled at him through her veil.

"Morning sunshine, what do you want for breakfast?"

"Ugh..."

Inuyasha collasped back onto the pillows of his bed and tried to go to sleep again. Kagome lit an incense candle. She loved the rich aroma, it smelled like a mix between cinnamon and vanilla. She breathed in its deep rich scent.

"OH MY GOD!"

Inuyasha popped off his back, and was holding his nose.

"HOLYSHIT WOMAN! ARE YOU TRYING TO KNOCK ME OUT!"

"huh..."

"BLOW THAT THING OUT!"

Kagome quickly did as she was instructed and gently blew out the candle.

"What happened?"

"I have strong senses, a thousand times more powerful than yours are. A smell that intense could knock me out, but it just makes me sick. What kinda stunt are you tryin' to pull, wench?"

"I didn't know, I'm sorry."

"Feh..."

Kagome's eyes got really big and kinda watery, a look of remorse and self grief. Inuyasha felt kinda bad. _Well, she didn't know...Who am I kidding, I don't care if she did or didn't. Yes I do...damn it..._ Inuyasha argue with himself while Kagome started to finish her sewing. She looked down at her work, not daring to glance at Inuyasha. Inuyasha didn't dare look at her either, but that was because he didn't want to look at those eyes of hers. Those big brown eyes, so soft and caring. But they could also be fierce and competitive, firey like a flame. Then there were times like these when those eyes got shiny and watery, they seemed to grow in size. _Stop thinking about her! Inuyasha quietly cursed at himself for his mistake._

"Inuyasha-sama, your kimono is mended. You sliced your sleeve, and I mended it."

"God wench, gimme that!"

Inuyasha looked at Kagome's handiwork. It wasn't bad, on the contrary it was well done. The stiches were woven in with the natural pattern of the threads, making it look as if nothing had ever ripped.

"Thank you Kagome. You did well."

Kagome's eye were wide with shock, Inuyasha, her master, had just thanked her! She had never heard anyone thank their servant. And the fact that it was Inuyasha, wow! Kagome was a little stunned but regained her senses after a few moments.

"Um, your welcome, Inuyasha-sama."

"C'mon, today I want to explore the area. Find places to practice and stuff. You have to come with me don't you?"

"Um, yes..."

"Fine, then get on some cooler clothes. In those huge robes that they make you wear,  
you would die of a heat stroke."

"Inuyasha-sama..."

"What wench?"

"I don't have any other clothes. I never had a reason to have anything else. Except a formal kimono for when I serve at ceremonies and parties."

"Hmm..."

"Um, I can go outside in these. I will learn to live."

"No, I won't let my servant walk around like I treat her like a dog. No, I have something for you to wear. Just come with me."

Kagome did as he was told, and followed Inuyasha to his brother's room.

"My brother has a wife. Her name is Kagura, she is about your size. She has her summer clothes here, and you can wear something of hers."

"INUYASHA-SAMA! I can't wear the clothes of a princess! It would be wrong!"

"Says who? I order you to wear these clothes. And to make sure we never have this conversation again, you have to keep the clothes."

"INUYASHA-SAMA! What if Lady Kagura found out! I would be put to death!"

"If someone wants to kill you, they have to have my permission. I won't let you die, ever."

The words touched Kagome in a way no one ever had. He was saying he would protect her. It gave Kagome such a powerful will and trust toward Inuyasha.

"...Do I have to?"

"Yes."

Kagome sighed. She took off the simplest one off the shelf and went to the bathroom to change. Inuyasha laughed to himself, thinking of Kagome's embarrassment.

"Hey Kagome!"

Kagome called from the bathroom.

"Yes Inuyasha-sama?"

"Take off your veil."

Kagomes heart stopped. She never expected Inuyasha to ask that. She suddenly fell to the ground, and held her hand against her chest. She felt all the pain return, the sorrow, the loss, and even more, the reason she wore the veil. She started crying heavy sobs.

"Inusobyasha-sama I..I..I can't..."

"Kagome are you ok?"

" I...'m finesob"

Inuyasha heard a big bang, like something hitting the floor. Kagome! Inuyasha ran to the bathroom, he found Kagome lieing on the floor. She had passed out, and she hadn't tied her kimono. Inuyasha was in shock. Her cleavage was falling out, luckily she was covered enough to wear it didn't show everything, just skin. But Inuyasha was totally stunned for a second. Then her reached down and picked her up. He shook her gently, noticing how her breasts jiggled. He felt his manhood rising up. He used all his strength to fight his inner longings.

"Kagome, Kagome, wake up."

Kagome's eyes were squeezed shut, not looking like they were gonna open. Inuyasha had no choice but to listen to her heart beat. He gulped, knowing what was coming. He gently leaned down onto her chest, feeling her breasts with his ears. His heart was pounding as he listened for her heart beat. All of a sudden Kagome's eyes start to flutter open. She felt a pressure on her chest, to find Inuyasha nuzzling her breasts!

"AHHHHHHHHH!"

Kagome screamed the loudest high pitched scream she could. She grabbed the nearest object(which happened to be a metal bath towel bar) and started hitting Inuyasha.

"YOU SICK PERVERT! TAKE THAT AND THAT! THAT'LL TEACH YOU TO TAKE ADVANTAGE OF ME!"

Inuyasha was hurting pretty bad, usually something like this he could stop easily. But Kagome was stronger than many people, and she was furious.

"PLEASE STOOOOOOOOOP!"

Kagome halted any further bashing, realizing what she had done, and to whom. Kagome dropped the bar and froze. Her eyes were wide with fear.

"Inuyasha-sama...I'm sorry, I didn't mean to...I was just...you were..."

"I was trying to help you. But no, you don't even think that maybe I'm not that kinda person. You just start bashing me away with a metal pipe!"

Kagome was crying now, perfect silvery tears fell down her face. Her veil was wet . Inuyasha cringed, he hated to see a woman cry.

"I'm sorry Inuyasha-sama, I was scared."

Kagome feel on her knees and let the tears run down her cheeks.

"I'm so sorry I hurt you, I was frightened. But I know that my actions have an outcome. I'm waiting for the whip."

"Kagome, the penalty for striking royalty is death."

Kagome cringed, and knelt her head down.

"Then I am ready to die for my actions."

Inuyasha crawled over to Kagome and wrapped his arms around her.

"I wouldn't let you die for something you couldn't help."

Kagome felt safe with Inuyasha, and cried softly into his chest. She rested her head on his shoulder. Inuyasha tentatively stroked Kagome's hair. He inhaled her scent, it was so familiar, but not exactly in his memory. He pulled her closer, and for some weird reason was reminded of Kikyo. He hadn't let anyone touch him in such a way since she was taken away. Was this betraying her?

"Inuyasha-sama?"

"Yes, Kagome?"

"Thank you."

Inuyasha felt so touched by the words, like he wanted to hold Kagome like this til time ended. But he quickly vanished the thought and his feelings.

"C'mon Kagome, you need to finish getting dressed."

Kagome blushed at the words. She got out of Inuyasha embrace, and watched at he left the room. She tucked in the last of her kimono, and tied the obi with a pretty bow. She looked in the mirror. The kimono was a deep red, with black trimming. The arms were only elbow length, and the hem only reached her knees. Kagome put her hair up in a simple bun. She felt that she should remove her veil, but couldn't because of what it kept hidden. She walked out of the bathroom and into the main room.

Inuyasha heard the door open as Kagome walked out. He was stunned at her body, it was so fit and small. Cures in all the right places, and trim and neat in others. Her eyes gave the assumption that she was smiling. Inuyasha stood wide eyed for a moment, and then nodded his head.

"I like that on you."

"Thank you Inuyasha-sama."

Inuyasha lead Kagome out of the room. They went outside into the gardens. Kagome sat by the fountains as Inuyasha got his sword from the training room. He returned with a long sword in a black sheath. He also carried a set of bow and arrows.

"You said you were a marksman, here."

He tossed the bow to her and the arrows next. She caught them and put the arrows on her shoulder. She carried the bow in her left hand.

"I didn't know this was going to need weapons."

"Well you never know, there are demons in the area. You might need them."

Kagome nodded and walked next to Inuyasha.

"Lets go Inuyasha-sama."

They walked down a long path that lead to the ocean shore. The path was wet with ocean spray and gritty with sand from the beach. Kagome had to remove her sandals for the sand was getting into her shoes. Inuyasha got hot very quickly and took off his over shirt. He revealed a white shirt underneath, and its arms were only elbow length.  
Inuyasha sighed in relief, he had gotten hot. Kagome reached for Inuyasha's shirt to carry for him. But Inuyasha pulled it away from her.

"Inuyasha-sama, let me carry it. I'm here for that reason."

"Look wench, I am perfectly capable of carrying my own shirt."

"No one said you weren't but just let me do my job."

Inuyasha gave a cocky smile. He threw the shirt over to Kagome, but not before throwing her on his back. He leaped on the path instead of walked.

"INUYASHA-SAMA! LET ME DOWN!"

"Haha, not a chance, you carry my shirt, I carry you."

Inuyasha laughed as he held onto Kagome's thighs. She wrapped her arms around his neck for safety. Inuyasha felt her body press against his back. He got a tingly feeling in his innerbeing. He was happy, for the second time today, he felt happy. He hadn't felt this way since he had lost Kikyo. He didn't know if he wanted to feel happy again. Was this betraying Kikyo, was it right for him to have a bond with Kagome. He thought of a saying his mother once told him. If someone makes you happy, make them happy that they made you happy. Inuyasha looked back at a screaming Kagome. She was scared, but in a good way. Her eyes were sparkling with joy as Inuyasha leaped from spot to spot. Inuyasha gave a small smile as Kagome hugged her body closer to him in thanks for the ride.

"Thank you Inuyasha-sama. You didn't have to do that."

"Shut up wench, you were slowing me down."

Kagome just sat there and smiled behind her veil. She raised her arms and felt the cool air rush over her. Her hair twisting in the breeze like streamers. She took out her hair and let it flow freely in the salty breeze. She sighed in delight, and Inuyasha watched her. The way she moved, the way she breathed, the way her hair was weightlessly floating in the wind. She was beautiful, no doubt about it, but if only he could see her face. Why must she hide, what happened to her?

Kagome sat on Inuyasha's back, holding on for dear life. She clinged to Inuyasha's kimono with an iron grip. She was so scared, but it was so fun! She felt Inuyasha's hair, it was so soft and silky. His arms were well worked, and he had an impressive body. Kagome felt her lower area liquefy and warm. She felt herself pull closer to him, unintentionally rubbing her body against him. She wrapped her arms around his neck, trying not to choke him. She laughed as they jumped from spot to spot gliding in the air as if they were flying. They glided to a slow stop, and Kagome hugged herself against Inuyasha, making sure she rubbed her breasts against him. Then afterwards she realized her actions meaning. She blushed a slight pink, wanting to take back her sudden urge towards him. She stuck her arms out and tilted her body along with the wind.

"Inuyasha-sama, where do you want to go?"

"Let's try the southern half of the beach. OK?"

"Yes sir."

Kagome bowed and followed behind Inuyasha. She stopped occasionally to pick up a seashell or some kinda of little treasure she found along the shoreline. Inuyasha paused to watch her bend down and lift her tiny treasure off the soft smooth sand. He watched to short kimono raise up to her thighs, and then fall down again a few inches above her knees. The wind blew her hair around ad she soon let her hair into a loose ponytail. Just like Kikyo... Inuyasha thought as she put two strands of hair on her shoulders, and tied them back up with a strand of ribbon.

'Inuyasha-sama, do you want to swim? Its pretty hot, and your sweating."

Inuyasha pushed back the urge to blush, I'm not sweating cause its hot, Kagome...

"Sure why not, you go in first."

"I'm not going in."

"Why not?"

"Because I can't swim."

Inuyasha looked at her with utter suprise. He thought she had swam daily from her well toned body. Think of all the things I could teach her, the places I could touch... NO! I will not think of her that way. Damn it all, if I think of her one more time like that, I'll...

"Inuyasha-sama? Do you want to go?"

"No, but I would like to teach you to swim."

Kagome blushed 1,000 shades of red.

"Um, Inuyasha-sama. You don't have to, I'm just a servant. I have no need to know things like that."

"Kagome, I want you to. I like to swim, but I hate swimming alone. Will you learn so you can keep me company. It is your job I believe."

Kagome was dumbfounded, she didn't know how to respond. She knew it was her job, but. Was this part of the servant master relationship?

"Yes Inuyasha-sama."

Inuyasha smiled. It was a stunning smile, his teeth. Or were they fangs? Well they sparkled white, and his soft lips turned upward, showing those pearly whites. His eyes lit up with pure excitement, and Kagome wasn't sure if it was from being happy, or the excitement of seeing her in her swimwear. Then Inuyasha just stripped down in front of her. He stripped down all the way to his boxers(improvising) and walked into the waves. Kagome was worried about her veil, she couldn't let her face be shown. She looked at Inuyasha waiting for her in the waist level area waving his arms for her to come. Kagome blushed but flowed Inuyasha's suit. She took off her outer kimono, and stripped down to just her plain white one. Then she did something Inuyasha found breath taking. She stripped down to her undergarments. Inuyasha stood wide eye as he looked at Kagome's body. His inner being cried out for her features, her large chest, and her long, slim legs, her long silky hair, her trim upper body, everything about her was breath taking. He felt his manhood harden as Kagome walked towards him.

"What do I need to know?"

"Well, um. First you, um, try to float. Take in a breath of air and try to float on your back."

Kagome did as instructed and ended up falling under the water. She silently cursed herself underwater, praying her veil wouldn't show through. She had put on a thick one this morning, not knowing the heat outside. She raised out of the water, body gleaming from the recent submergence. Her hair stuck to her skin, but her veil did not. It was made of an odd material, it didn't seem to get wet. Kagome walked over to Inuyasha again, this time ready to do it right.

"Try again, its ok."

Kagome held her breath and gently put her back on the water, she sank for a split second, but then floated just like Inuyasha had instructed her to. Inuyasha looked at her eyes, and they were beaming. They sparkled with enjoyment, and they were wide with happiness.

"You did great."

"Thank you Inuyasha-sama."

"Next thing I want you to learn is..."

Inuyasha paused and sniffed the air. He smelt a demon nearby, and not a weaker one either. Was it in the water? He sniffed again, yes the scent of water was mixed with its scent.

"Kagome hide, somethings coming this way."

"No, I can beat any demon for you. I have power you know."

"Well, don't bother. I need a work out."

"Screw your work out, part of my job is to protect you. Like it or not I will. So bite that."

"Kagome, you fight, and it will be your last. I don't want you to help me fight. I can do it myself, I live for it."

Suddenly Inuyasha grabbed Kagome and jumped out of the water. High in the air they were, finally landing on a cliff high above the water. Unfortunately Kagome was afraid of heights. Her eyes went wide as she screamed bloody murder. She quickly grasped Inuyasha's neck, and pulled herself closer to him.

"PUT ME DOWN, PUT ME DOWN, PUT ME DOWN!"

Kagome twisted and squirmed out of Inuyasha grasp. She fell beneath him, falling towards the rough ocean waves. Her eyes were so scared, so frightened, and Inuyasha could not stop them from crying as she fell.

"Inuyasha-sama!"

A huge splash was heard, and Inuyasha's heart flipped over. Kagome...

He smelt the demon, he smelt Kagome, and he smelt blood.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------


	3. A special bond

Omg aren't you guy's lucky, I don't have homework, I don't have band so I'm gonna spoil ya'll and put up Two chapters. You guys made me feel so good. I was so moved by the amount of positive feed back I got. I've been working on this story for a while now, and to see that so many people love it, I was like ready to cry. I just want to also say that Kagome's veil does hide something, and its a big deal. It could really harm her if someone knew. But its not what you expect. Also I am no Kikyo lover by any means, but this fic does not bask Kikyo. And forgive me for any spelling errors in the first chps, I wrote this a long time ago. I'm just now puttin git u because I just now got an account cause I'm so lazy. Ok onto the story...

Inuyasha not mine...if he was...squeezes ears They squeaked!

Chapter 3: A Special Bond

Inuyasha's heart flipped over. Kagome had fallen into the ocean beneath him. Kagome could not swim. And Kagome was helpless without her arrows. Inuyasha saw the fear in her eyes, the same fear that were in Kikyo's when she tried to jump off the ship. But Kikyo was caught by a hand guard, Kagome fell into the crashing waves beneath him. Kagome was really the only person who treated him as someone more than a prince. She treated him like a normal person, not a half-breed, not a prince, and not a monster. Just as a person, a living being with feelings. Inuyasha clenched his fist til his knuckles turned white. Then he lifted his head to smell the air, Miko power.

Kagome was throwing bolts of miko power out of her hands(a/n: Like star fire on teen titans sorta, general picture.) and throwing them at the demon. She put up a small barrier around herself when the demon attacked her. She stuck her hands up in the air, and sent an enormous ball of energy towards the demon. The ball it's self was impressive, but the power it sent was unimaginable. The demon dissolved on the spot. Kagome grabbed onto a floating piece of flesh. She looked up at Inuyasha, and waved her arms. Inuyasha's dog ears picked up her voice.

"Help! I can't swim!"

Inuyasha dove into the water 50ft below him. By the time he descended into the murky water, Kagome had let go of the flesh she was staying buoyant on. She had sank deeper into the water. Inuyasha dove under water, frantically searching for her. Suddenly he saw a blue light, Kagome's miko bolts. She was trying to signal him. He swam to the lights, and picked up Kagome's limp body. He swam up to the surface, and held Kagome's head above water. She wasn't breathing, and shore wasn't exactly next door. Inuyasha jumped on a piece of flesh and jumped up to the cliff where she first fell off. He studied her body, which was turning blue from lack of air. Inuyasha pressed her chest, making sure that she didn't have anything blocking her air passage.

When Kagome started coughing up water, Inuyasha realized she was gonna be ok.(a/n Not yet, the kiss comes much later I'm sorry!) Finally she started turning back to her natural color. Kagome started to come back to consciousness, her eyes fluttered open. She looked up at Inuyasha, and behind that veil, Inuyasha was sure that she was smiling. She sat up, and wrapped her arms around Inuyasha. Inuyasha was hesitant to hug back, for she was still clad in only her undergarments. But Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her, Kagome brushed her cheek against him.

"Thank you Inuyasha-sama. You saved me."

"Don't scare me like that again. I was afraid I was gonna lose you."

"But I'm only a servant."

"Not to me, to me your a friend."

Kagome felt shocked at those words, but happy also. She felt a single tear flow down her cheek. Inuyasha gripped her tighter.

"No, your more than a friend."

Some people say love comes in a lot of packages. For the hanyou and the miko love was still unseen. But that day a special bond was created, one that would tie those two together for eternity. The bond would never be broken, but many would try to sever it. If Inuyasha had not let his guard down that day, he would have smelt a toxic smell coming from the woods. Someone plotting against them. So as the hanyou and the miko share a loving moment, all was forgotten in the mist of their love, while evil sought to destroy it.

---------------------------------------

Inuyasha finally let Kagome break loose of the embrace. Kagome's eyes showed that she was happy. But her smell told a different story, she was bleeding. He side was split open from the fall. Her eyesight began to blur from lack of blood. She passed out just moments later, and fell into Inuyasha's lap.

"Kagome!"

Kagome would not wake up. Her eyes stayed tightly shut, and would not be coaxed out of their position. Inuyasha searched her body for wounds, and found one on her left side. Her entire side had been slashed by something, and it didn't look like it was done by a creature. The flesh wasn't ripped, but looked like it was sliced.

"It looks like a knife wound, but how could that be?"

Inuyasha ripped off a piece of his kimono and wrapped it around Kagome's waist. He dressed Kagome loosely in kimono, and carried her to the castle's doctor, Kaede.

"Lord Inuyasha, what brings you here?"

"Quick can you help Kagome?"

"Hm, I do believe I can try."

Inuyasha waited as Kaede inspected Kagome. She shook her head many times, as if to say no this can't be right. Inuyasha stared at his friend, his only friend besides Miroku, Sango, and Shippo. But they didn't mean so much to him, Kagome was different from any girl he had ever met. She wasn't afraid of him, and never had been. Even Kikyo had been scared of him at first, everyone was. They all assumed he was a sex driven, blood thirsty, monster. Kagome was never scared, she treated him like a normal person.

"Inuyasha-sama..."

Kaede looked up at Inuyasha with eyes that slightly reminded him of Kagome's, just not at intense.

"She's in grave pain. And there's nothing I can do, she will regain consciousness soon. After that, its up to her own body to live or die. Her injuries are not to serious, but yet something seems wrong. Like her subconscious was trying to remind her something."

Inuyasha didn't understand a thing the old hag said except it was up to Kagome to live or die. Inuyasha looked at Kagome's limp figure on the cot beneath him. Inuyasha's heart gave way to fear, his stomach did a triple flip. And his heart, for a split moment, stopped beating. And he quietly whispered out of pure shock...

"No..."

His heart of stone had softened, his spiteful ways wavered, his hatred towards everything had vanished. If it was only for a split second, which it might not have even been that, Inuyasha felt the compassion of another since Kikyo had been taken away.

"Inuyasha-sama, your bleeding."

Inuyasha looked down at his hands, which were bleeding from having dug his claws into them out of frustration. Blood dripped down his hand onto the floor, staining the dirt beneath him. His blood collected in a tiny pool, only to seep into the ground. Inuyasha steered his eyes to Kagome's pool of blood. It was dripping off the side of the mat she was on, collecting in a pool much larger than his own. Her eyes fluttered open at first, then shot open in intense pain. Her breathing was staggered, and her body shuddered in intense pain. Her hands clutched the sides of the mat, she bit her lip only to have blood streaming down her mouth. The hanyou prince looked at his servant, feeling deep remorse. She's just a servant, why do I even care? Why do I feel for her, she's the dirt underneath my feet compared to me, but yet I care about her.

"Inuyasha-sama..."

Kagome looked at Inuyasha with painful eyes. She needed compassion, she needed love, she needed him! But would it be right, for him to show her this. A mere servant to him, did she deserve his concern? A single tear escaped her eyes, it flowed down her cheek only to fall to her puddle of blood.

"Kagome..."

Kagome's pain was immense. She was on the verge of death, and Inuaysha was helpless to do anything about it. Her pain was his pain, her fears were his fears. As much as he wanted to deny it, there was a bond between him and his servant. He so desperately wanted to reach out and comfort her, to hold her and take away the pain, but that would not be right. It was unorthodox for a master to even know the servant's name. Let alone consider them a valued companion, which Inuyasha did. Her soft brown eyes searched him, watching his every move. Waiting for the answer to why he cared for her. Why was he waiting with her, why did he bother? Did he possibly care for her. Did the prince of Japan care about the lowly servant in front of him?

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inuyasha sat on the top of Kaede's hut. It had been 2 weeks since Kagome's injury was inflicted. Her pain only seemed to grow as each day pasted by. But she fought on, and slowly but surely seemed to get well again. Her dull eyes seemed to have life again. Her pale face soon got color in it. And she was able to speak again. Her breathing was normal, and she could walk if nessecary. In fact she was out in the forest right now. She needed to regain her strength, and excersise her unworked muscles.

"Inuyasha-sama, come here please."

Inuyasha sighed,hopped off the hut and ran to the girl. Her laughs were audible from the hut, but they only seemed to get more joyful with each step towards her. When he arrived she showed him her treasure.

"Look, its a baby..."

In her hands she held a small rabbit. The tiny head was nuzzled into her cupped hands, and the soft ears were resting on her thumb. The soft brown fur tickled her palms, and she laughed as the bunny twitched in it's sleep.

"You want to hold him?"

She stretched her arms out as if to hand him the little bundle. He put out his hand and took the rabbit, surprised at how warm and fuzzy it's fur was. The little cotton tail was as soft as silk, and he could feel the rabbit's velvet soft breath blow on his palm. A smile crept onto his face.

"Do you want to keep it?"

"No, he has a family, see."

She point to the nearby rabbit hole. A tiny head poked out to searched for the baby.

"We should put him back."

She took the little brown rabbit and gently placed him in the entrance of the rabbit hole. The baby twitched from the sudden loss of warmth it had and rolled onto it's side.

"Come on Kagome, You've exerted yourself enough today."

"It's only been an hour!"

"Its an order, I want you by my side girl."

Kagome was taken aback by his outburst of friendliness. Her eyes showed a smile under her veil.

"Ok."

She grasped his hand and walked back with him to the hut. His hand slowly clasped hers in a tender embrace. He smiled, and under her veil, so did she. The walked back together to the hut where Kaede was waiting to tell them who shot the arrow that almost killed Kagome.

oOoOoO Who dun it? I dunno, read and find out. I'm making this up as I go. The only thing I know is whats behind the veil. Other than that, its written on spur of the moment. OK, like I said, I'll never know when I can update, Tomorrow is iffy because I have marching band practice, and I'm going to get Stewie the untold story(hahha). So ya, also if you have any good ideas for the story, let me know cause I'm open to any and all ideas. MMk I love you guys, keep reviewing and ill keep updating!


	4. Twisted emotions

OK Chp 4! Omg, I never thought I would ever get past three! And I never thought I would get 19 REVIEWS! Omg, you guys make me feel so special. I was touched, so this ones dedicated to you guys! Holla for the little people!-(like me) -later-Wow now its 20 reviews!

Inuyasha not mine...but he's fun to look at!

Chp 4 Twisted Emotions

Kagome walked back with her master hand in hand. He smiled shadowed by her veil, but it was evident enough from the happiness in her eyes. Inuyasha's smile was evident from the fact his lips were curved into a sly smile, as if he held a secret. His heart did a double flip as Kagome turned to look at him. Her brown eyes were radiant, so warm and loving, but yet so intense.

"Inuyasha-sama, Kagome!"

"Kaede, What's wrong?"

"Ye should see for yerselves..."

Kagome walked into the hut and saw a quiver of bow and arrows. There were a strange marking on them, like that of a spider. Kagome studied the markings for a minute. Her thoughts were interrupted by growling.

"Damn him...Damn him to fucking hell...THAT BASTARD, THE FUCKING BASTARD!"

"What happened?" Kagome asked in a meek voice.

"That's Naraku's sign, his trademark...Those are Kikyo's arrows..."

"Kagome, someone shot the arrows at ye...And their are only two people who could have come up with these arrows. And they are Lord Naraku, and Lady Kikyo."

"Who..."

"Kaede how dare you call him lord! He's nothing but a piece of shit..."

"Inuyasha it is his title, he is the Emperor of China, like it or not."

"He's a bastard and I'm gonna kill him for it!"

"For who Lady Kikyo, or Kagome?"

Inuyasha fell silent. Why...why does she like to screw with my head. Why does she bring up Kikyo...

Both of them..."

Inuyasha stormed out of the hut in a rage. His anger flashed and his heart grew cold.

"Inuyasha what's wrong," Kagome asked with concern, She tentatively reached out to touch his arm.

He quickly pulled away,"WHAT THEFUCK DO YOU THINK WENCH. GET THE HELL AWAY FROM ME!"

Kagome gasped at his sudden anger towards her. She slowly backed away, and then turned running. Her tears were blown in the wind. The scent of salt filled Inuyasha's nose. He immediately regretted his actions and was filled with guilt...

"Kagome..."

Inuyasha ran after her. Hoping to apologize, so maybe his guilt would vanish. He caught up with Kagome not to far away, and jumped in front of her. She refused to look at him, and turned her head away from him and shut her eyes. She twist and turned to get out of his grip, she sent a slight bolt of miko energy up his arm to get him to release her. She squirmed out of the grip and turned to run again. But Inuaysha wouldn't have it. He ran after her again, and this time she put up a barrier around herself so he couldn't get in.He beat on the barrier to tell her to let him in. But her tears gave the answer.

"Kagome let me in thats an order."

"NO!"

"Please, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to get mad at you."

"Leave me alone, I don't care if your sorry, you should have thought of that before you yelled at me. You told me I was more than friend to you, to told me you cared, but what do words prove. Nothing! Just leave me alone."

"No, Kagome like it or not I care about you. I know I got mad, but that's no reason to not listen to my side of the story. Get yourass out here."

Kagome defused the barrier to let Inuyasha in. She immediately collasped to the ground, and Inuyasha dropped down to her level. He wrapped his arms around her, and held her close.

"I'm told you girl, I care about you. Don't listen to me when I say things like that. I don't know how to control myself."

Kagome's reply was to sob harder into his haori. He tightened his hold on the girl and kisses the top of her head. He stroked her hair, and rocked her back and forth. Kagome nuzzled up against him, and reached up to touch his face. His gaze drilled into her soul and begged for her. She leaned up towards him, and he leaned towards her. He closed his eyes, she closed hers. Their lips were only a half an inch apart. He felt her warm breath on his lips, he could practically taste her, his hand reached for the veil that held her face. She grabbed his hand...

"I cant..."

Kagome pulled away form him and backed away.

"Please Kagome, I need you..."

"No, it breaks the law of servant master relationship."

"Kagome, I order you to come back to me."

Kagome got up and walked away, scared and confused. _I can't show him, I just can't he'll never understand..._

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok forgive me its sooooooooooooooooooo short and choppy but I wanted you guys to not be left hanging completely. What do you think about it. I know I'm terribly evil, but You'll have to wait a little while for the kiss, but it will so be worth it. I promise, ur gonna wet ur pants, or at least i hope i can make ya. OK well tomorrow i know i wont update, i'm taking a break. Butwednsday there is a possibility. But check everyday cause i love to suprise you guys! Keep reviewing and keep reading.


	5. The Forgotten Enemy

yay, finally updated! omg I hate cordova, that was the lamest competition ever! so cold there too ok on with the show.

Inuyasha no mine, the ears ya those are mine...in my mind!

Chapter 5

The Forgotten Enemy

Kagome walked alone in the forest. Her eyes red from stinging tears, her veil wet from sadness. She was freezing, but wasn't going back. Her hands rubbed up and down her arms, and she gradually began to warm up a little. Her secret, she could never reveal it. Not even to her master, who now seemed to be more than just her master. Her heart was in pain, her mind in a rush, but her eyes...emotionless. Her secret...the one she was forbidden to tell.

flashback

"It is your duty to keep your identity a secret. If someone figured out what you are, it would mean death to both of us. No one can ever know..."

Kagome watched as the figure took out a black veil from a pouch.

"Your eyes, are the only thing you can keep in the open. It's the only thing, other than that, nothing. I trust you. I trust you with my life Kagome, take care of..."

The figure was pulled away and shoved away from her. She heard her last command from her beloved master...

"Please don't forget him...He needs you!"

end flashback

"I will not let you down, master..."

------------------------------------------

Inuyasha sighed. Why had she run, why had she not trusted him. She wanted it as bad as he did, he saw it in the eyes he had begun to so easily read...Her eyes. Those beautiful brown eyes with specks of gold, he could just get lost in their beauty. He could get lost in her beauty, even if the rumors were true, and she was disfigured...he did not care one bit. He loved her, and loved her true he did. His past love Kikyo, was no more than a mere memory in his mind. Kagome...that was the only thing that filled his mind now. His Kagome, if she would take him.

"Inuyasha-sama..."

Inuyasha looked up to see Kagome, her hands behind her head. The string of the veil out of its knot. Her hands held the string, ready to show him her secret.

"Do you want me to?"

He nodded.

She let go of the strings and he watched as the veil fell to the ground. Inuyasha watched in horror as Kagome's face was nothing, not even there. A gaping hole was there where the veil covered.

Suddenly a tentacle sprouted from underneath Kagome's skirt. A huge demon collaborated and formed before his very eyes.

"Silly Inuyasha, did you actually think she'd come to show you."

"Who the hell are you."

A wicked smile ran across the face of the demon.

"My name, is well know to you. I ask you this, who is Kikyo with. Who stole your beloved princess? Who killed her and absorbed her Miko powers. Who?"

Inuyasha's face dropped. Who killed her and absorbed her miko powers? It rang through his mind like a bell...

"Nnnoo..."

"Yes indeed Inuyasha. Why do you think I married her. After I had a few brutal times with her...sexually...I killed her and absorbed her powers. What do you intend to do? Kill me, Hah. Your other miko is next, her powers are very satisfactory. Her body is quite appealing as well."

Naraku licked his lips. Inuyasha's anger raged. It flared in him like fire on oil. It spread through his entire being and pulsated through his veins. His eye's narrow as his brows turned inward.

"You damn fucking BASTARD. YOU FUCKING BASTARD."

Inuyasha let loose his anger, his sword transformed into a giant fang. He screamed as he attacked, as to intimidate the demon. But Inuyasha's fury only brought him pleasure.

"Yes Inuyasha let it form you. Let your anger change your being, let loose your madness. Kill me, kill everyone who hurt you. Kill, KILL!"

An arrow shot out of no where. Kagome's form was visible now, Her eyes bright with fury.

"You dare harm a hair on his head and you'll be dead before you know it."

Kagome's eyes narrowed at the demon. She shot the arrow aimed for his heart. It hit the target, the demon dissolved into dust.

"Are you ok?"

growling

"Inuyasha-sama!"

"Kagome...get the fuck away from me..."

Inuyasha's eyes were red. His hands were changing, his claws grew longer, his hair flared out from him. His fangs grew 3 inches long, and his mind was nothing more than a killing machine.

"Get away Kagome!"

Inuyasha lost himself to his demon nature. His anger flared, he lost control...

"Inuyasha-sama...INUYASHA!"

Kagome put up a small barrier around herself to keep Inuyasha out. His form changed, and his nature was of evil essence. She cried out for him to stop, but he did not even know her. He only wanted to kill...KILL HER! His mind only echoed the words...

KILL HER...

His claws scratched the surface of the barrier, attempting to break it. His fangs gorged the side, succeeding in bending Kagome's powers.

Kagome let the barrier down, she had to help him! She ran towards Inuyasha, arms outstretched. Inuyasha's demon form took a look of surprise, and was stunned.

Girl...KILL...Girl...kill...Kagome...KAGOME!

Inuyasha's eyes changed back to their former gold, his fangs and claws receded. Kagome wrapped her arms around him tighter.

"Don't leave me..."

Inuyasha regained himself to find Kagome with her arms wrapped around him. Her eyes showed terror, fear, like she'd been double-crossed. He felt himself recover his thoughts, his last words before he changed back...

Kill her...Kill the girl...

Inuyasha fell to the ground, along with Kagome. He felt as scarred as Kagome now, his palms were clammy and his pulse was quickened. He felt himself sucome to a cold sweat. He gripped Kagome tightly, held her like a child hold a bear. His fear was evident. So the two sat there in each other's arms, frightened and enraged.

"Inuyasha-sama, I thought you were gone. I thought I lost you..."

"Me too Kagome, me too..."

"Don't do that again, please...I don't want to have to see you like that."

"Kagome...I will do my best. But it wasn't under my control, it was like I lost my soul..."

Kagome gripped Inuyasha tighter and buried her face into his chest. Her tears stained his haori. Inuyasha watched as a tear rolled off his own cheek. They shared the pain, together. The pain...it was their common bond...

After hearing about the brutal death of Kikyo, Inuyasha was devastated. Kagome was his companion at all times. She held his hand while they walked, she sat with him while he rested, she never left his side. She was his only comfort in the cruel world he now lived in. His ray of sunshine in inky darkness, his Kagome. But that didn't stop him from thinking about his Kikyo. Kagome always asked for him to tell her about Kikyo. He always replied that it wasn't a fit subject. Kagome always pressed on. And Inuyasha would finally tell her about Kikyo.

"She had long black hair, it went past her waist to her knees. She had very beautiful brown eyes, and her spirit was kind. She wasn't very friendly, more self kept. But she loved kids, she was a second mom to most of the kids at the castle. But she had a cold stare, but it could be warm. She rarely smiled, but when she did, she lit up the room."

"Sounds pretty amazing. I wish I could have known her..."

Kagome thought about the irony of her sentence...

"Kagome..."

"Yes Inuyasha-sama."

"Why do you want to know about Kikyo?"

"I don't in particularly, but when I miss someone, talking about the good times with them makes me feel better."

"It did."

"See!"

Kagome tilted her head on her shoulder as to say 'Hey I'm smiling behind this veil! See!"

"Kagome, why do you care so much."

Kagome looked confused.

"Its my job."

"It seems to me like its more than just your job. Like you'd do it anyway."

"I would."

"Why...what makes me so special to you."

"Cause, I...I think you care genuinely about people. I like you, your my best friend."

"Can I ask you a question."

"Sure."

"Hypothetically speaking, what would you do if you fell in love with your best friend."

"Hypothetically, I would tell them."

"OK, thanks."

Inuyasha got up and left. Then stopped, and took a deep breath.

"Kagome tomight is the ball thing. Remember, when I'm supposed to meet people and crap. If I got you something to wear, would you go with me?"

"Of course."

Inuyasha smiled. He smiled a big wide grin. His fangs even showed, a rare gesture with him.

"Ok, come with me. I have a Kimono already picked out for you. Come with me."

Kagome ran to Inuyasha side, and walked down the corridors, ready to get her dress.

"You look...amazing."

Inuyasha looked at Kagome. He had picked the outfit himself. He even got her a veil to match. Her kimono was turquoise with a silver lining. It was decorated with beautiful flowers and the sleeves were long and tipped in silver. Her veil was turquoise with a silver patten lining the bottom. She was breath-taking, her long raven hair up on top of her head, with just the right amount trailing down. Her eyes...god her eyes, they were lined with sliver at the lashes, her eyelids painted turquoise to match her dress.

"Do I look out of place?"

"No you look beautiful..."

Kagome blushed a light red. Her hands came to rest in front of her. She seemed picture perfect.

"You look handsome..."

Inuyasha blushed. His own attire picked out by his mother. It was dark blue, with silver lining to match Kagome's. His sleeves tipped with silver, and his pants lined with silver. His silver hair matching his attire so perfectly, it was amazing. The fabric was sewn with mountains and swords.

"Kagome, thank you for coming with me. I don't wanna be alone here, everyone's a jackass. Trying to impress the royal family..."

"Don't worry you'll be great."

"So will you, you look so beautiful tonight. Every man will ask to dance with you, and I'll have to beat them off."

"Sounds good."

o0o0o0o0o0 the plot will thicken soon! Either next chapter or the one after, you'll get a great surprise. I'm gonna start answering the long awaited answer for Kagome's veil, why she wears it and who shot her and y. o0o0o can't wait. ok also sorry for making you guys wait soooooo long, but I swear it was bands fault. After next saturday thought I'm done with it so u'll be getting sooner updates. ok see ya!


	6. Unveiling

hey guys! Omg i am so tired, only 1 more marching band practice thought so i can devote more time to my stories and my boyfriend! Mmk, dont forget i will update sooner if u guys review more. You give me ideas and u give me the motivation i need to type all this stuff from my head!

Inuyasha...nope he's not mine...still not...nope...

Chp 6

Unveiling and the Kiss(see I promised it would be soon)

Kagome wrapped her arm around Inuyasha. The eyes in the room were staring at her, like she was special. Hey brown eyes scanning the room, seeing the faces, the eyes. She gripped Inuyasha's arm tighter, she was scared.

"Inuyasha-sama, why are they staring at me?"

"Because you are with me. Everyone always looks at me, I'm a prince. After a while you won't even notice it I promise."

"I'm still scared."

Kagome had a look of fright in her eyes, but Inuyasha just smiled. She had never even been out of the private quarters. Its no wonder she's so scared, she's never even been out of this place as far as I know.

"Inuyasha-sama, do you sense the darkness here. There's an evil aura here, its sickening."

"Ya...I feel it. Is that what you were afraid of?"

"Yes...It's coming closer to us."

Inuyasha gripped Kagome close to him. She hugged him like a lost child to a beloved bear. He cracked his knuckles, and prepared himself for any demons in the area. Kagome readied her hands for firing, they were ready for anything. Then darkness engulfed them both. Kagome silently gasped, while Inuyasha pulled her behind him.

"Lord Inuyasha, how nice to see you."

"Who are you."

The hooded figure smiled, a smile of evil and hatred.

"You do not remember me. Let me refresh your memory."

The figure put two fingers to Inuyasha's forehead. His eyes dilated, and went blank. The slowly a look of terror spread across his face. Inuyasha put his hands to his head and cradled it. He rocked back and forth in terror. His terror filled the room, the memories fueling his emotions.

"Stop it! Quit!"

Kagome pushed the figure away from Inuyasha. Inuyasha slowly returned to normal, his body still shaking. He pulled Kagome down to him and held her tight. He held her tight, so tight. He needed her, no one could take Kagome away from him. Not after they took her away...

"Your the bastard...The one who betrayed her, who spread her secret like wildfire. You cheated her out of her own life, you backstabbing bastard!"

Inuyasha leaped at the form in front of him. Kagome put a barrier around herself, and Inuyasha. Inuyasha hit the wall with a splat. He was momentarily knocked out form the sudden impact. He rubbed his head. He ran towards Kagome.

"WHAT THE HELL WOMAN! HE'S GETTING AWAY!"

"Inuyasha that's Kikyo..."

"What the are you talking about."

"That hooded person had Kikyo's aura mixed in with evil. That's Kikyo, or whats left of her powers."

"How do you know Kikyo's aura. How do you know more about her than I do? What are you hiding?"

Kagome realized her mistake. Her flaw in her plan to protect him...no...no...no...

The surrounding area changed to its former condition and changed retrospect. Kagome ran off to the servants quarters. She ran outside through the gates. She ran as fast as her flying feet would let her.

Flashback

"I will fulfill my duties lady Kikyo, I will protect him."

"Do not fail me my friend."

"I swear it on my life, I will do it as you wished. He will be protected."

"I trust you, I trust you with my life. Kagome, you must finish the task I set out to finish. Save his shattered soul."

"I will..."

end flashback

Kikyo-sama...no...

Kagome ran, she ran faster and faster. She left her duties behind, running from the one thing she wanted to be near.

"Kagome! Come back here!"

Bur Kagome ran on and on. She ran faster than she ever had before, she ran from her past, her pain, her love. Her shame filled her mind, she did not do her duties. She did not finish Kikyo last wish...

"Kagome!"

Inuyasha had caught up with her. He grasped her arms. His breathing was staggered. His eyes were bright with fury, and shining with rage.

"What is going on?"

Kagome sobbed huge gasps. She shook her head, not wanting to tell the truth to Inuyasha...

"KAGOME!"

"No...I can't..gasp you...no...I promised."

"Kagome...Please..."

Kagome frantically searched for an answer. She arched her back and tried to get out of Inuyasha's iron grip. Inuyasha grabbed her chin, he held it with a gentle ease.

"This...it has to do with your veil...doesn't it?"

Kaome nodded her head.

"I don't want anymore secrets, I don't dare want to ask you one more time. Take off your veil."

"No."

"Kagome!"

"NO!"

"KAGOME!"

Inuyasha ripped off the veil with his claws. Kagome turned her head, trying to use her hair to cover her face. But it was worthless and in vain. Inuyasha gasped when he saw her face. Kagome bowed her head low in shame...

"Ki...Kikyo..."

"No...I am not Kikyo..."

"You and her...are the same..."

"No...Inuyasha-sama please...We're not."

"Yes the exact same..."

"Inuyasha...I'm not Kikyo...I was her royal bodyguard. I was who she was in public. All those times you saw her at a public event...that was me. I protected her...I held her greatest secrets."

"Why did you wear the veil?"

"If people knew who I was, I would have been killed. I'm Kikyo's last link. I hold the power to change her lands. I have her last written statement on paper. It contains her will, her last wishes. I hold the fate of her lands. Her wishes for her people...and you..."

"What do you mean."

"Before Kikyo died, she told me to protect you. To save you from your pain. The letter...it contains her wishes for the kingdom...it's fate. I am not to open it and show it to the public until Naraku is dead. If I do...then Naraku will kill her people."

'Kikyo did that...she sacrificed herself..."

"Yes...to save you from Naraku. She knew of his powers long before anyone else. She tried to stop him. She dared to defy him, and she paid for that..."

"Kagome let me touch your face..."

Kagome was taken aback by the sudden change of subject. She tilted her head in question to his question.

"Please..."

Kagome leaded towards Inuyasha, her heart pounding. Inuyasha caressed her cheek. He pulled her towards him.

"Your skin...so soft...so warm."

Inuyasha tilted his head and leaned towards her lips. Kagome closed her eyes. She felt her kimono sleeve being torn down. Her bare flesh was exposed for him. Her lips met his in a passionate kiss. So soft at first, then fiery and hot. His powerful lips caressing hers in a mixture of lust and passion. His hand felt the exposed flesh below her collar bone and traced it with a steady finger. Her hands tangled in his hair, gently rubbing his ears. His lips trailing down her chest to her breast, leaving a trail of hot passion from his lips. He nibble at the tip, making her sigh in pleasure. She arched her back and moaned as he continued to suck the breast. His lips trailed back to hers, and they kissed with a passion so deep, so needy of each of each other. She wrapped her arms around his neck. She begged him to stop, she couldn't continue. She needed rest. He gently returned her kimono back to wear it was originally.

"Why...why me...?"

"Because Kagome, your the only one for me..."

"I would be disgracing Kikyo's name..."

"You'd only be doing your duties...to protect me."

He embraced her so tightly, so loving, it was heart melting. Her heart ached, and melted and did that flippy thing. All at the same time. Her mind was racing so fast, everything was confused.

"Kagome will you be mine?"

Kagome nodded,"Yes, I will."

Inuyasha held her closer. He knew her sacrifice she was making to be with him. He knew the odds were against them, but he didn't care. He loved her, he loved her like no one had ever loved someone before. It was like they were one, like they were each others lifelines. All he ever wanted was her, that was his only need. His Kagome, forever his...

"Inuyasha-sama?"

"Shhhh, don't call me that."

"Huh?"

"No -sama, just Inuyasha."

"Inuyasha-sama thats saying I'm your equal...thats not true."

"Yes it is, you told me you would be mine. Your my equal, if not my better. Now kiss me again."

She melted under his touch again. Neither of them knowing the journey to come, the hardships they'd face. But we watch them in their bliss. The comfort of each other. We watch the lovers, watch them share their greatest secrets, their fears, and their passion. We watch two people show the love they so desperately wanted to show. Soon, they would be mates, but not tonight. Tonight it was merely exploring the bounds of each other and showing the passion held in for so long. We watch their bliss...desperately wanting to tell them of their mistakes to come, wishing we could help them...

OK guys! I finally got the chapter out! Omg i was like ready to cry. And to recap for those who didnt get it. Kikyo knew Naraku was gaining too much power. She had to marry him to protect her people and Inuyasha from his wrath. Since she married him he owns her lands and won't kill her people. Kagome holds her will to give her lands to Inuyasha so he can control them instead of Naraku. But if Inuyasha gets the power before Naraku dies, Naraku will kill everyone there. So ya, Kikyo basically died to save her people. But I hope you were surprised at the veil. Kagome is basically Kikyo's double. She took her place at public events so that in case anyone tried to kill Kikyo, they would only kill Kagome instead. So ya...whew. Starting monday I can start writing full time again! yay ya! OK wel I want to tell you guys that this story is FAR from over. There is so much to come, like a new adventure, new characters, and like a buch of new powers. SO keep reading, cause it will only get better. OK I love you all! review for me so i know if i delivered or not, cause i swear i tried hard on this one. Harder than any other chapter. Ok luvs and hug(reviews plz! thats all i ask of you guys!)


	7. Kagome's lie

Ok guys, I am so glad that ya'll liked the story. I know its weird, but I got the idea from my imagination(and yes a wee bit of star wars) but honestly when I first made the story I didn't know y kagome wore the veil, then it came to me like a month ago and i started writing it again( i had this in my computer for over half a year) so its all awesome and all. I want to reiterate that the story is VERY FAR from over because i have this whole new adventure for everyone. If ne of you read my other story then you know who mioshika is. She is my character who i will put into a few fics as different people because she's awesome. I had this whole original idea for her, and a story written out and everything. Problem is it was written a while back and had alot of plotting flaws so i had to stop writing because nothing made sense. ok i'll stop rambling on about nothing...

p.s i do not do lemons...none no matter how you beg, i cannot write about things i have not experienced...

Inuyasha...I want it...so bad...dang it...

Chp 7

Kagome's lie

Inuyasha slept a quiet sleep, drawn into a dream of pure bliss. Kagome watched him breath in deeply, and exhale slowly. His chest rising and falling with each passing breath of air. She quietly rose up and got out of her pallet. She dawned on her servants robe and her veil. She painted her eyes black on her lids, and drew a black line down her lip. It was the symbol of the people...her people...

Flashback

_"I will fulfill my duties lady Kikyo, I will protect him."_

_"Do not fail me my friend."_

_"I swear it on my life, I will do it as you wished. He will be protected."_

_"I trust you, I trust you with my life. Kagome, you must finish the task I set out to finish. Save his shattered soul."_

_"I will..."_

end flashback

_Kikyo was more than a leader, she was a savior. She was an amazing woman, she didn't deserve her fate. _

Kagome thought about her lie, she felt horrible. Her heart ached with the knowledge of her disgrace...

Kagome walked out of the castle, she went to the secret base...

"Name..."

"Kagome..."

"Symbol..."

"Arrow..."

"Power..."

"Ruler..."

"Enter..."

Kagome walked in through the tunnel. She put a hood over her head to shadow her face, and she put on her veil for extra protection. She removed her robes and put on the council's regular attire. A golden kimono, rimmed with red was her chosen selection. She tied her hair up into a bun, and wrapped a red ribbon around the band. She entered the underground hall to the room. There were several other council people there. Lady Sango, Ambassador Miroku, Lady Kaede, Emperor Sesshomaru, and Emperor Kouga. They were seated around a table, Kagome's seat waited for her. She sat and folded her hands in her lap.

"Empress Kagome..." Kouga bowed to her, Sesshomaru bowed his head, as did the others.

"Good evening. I hope you have all fared well."

"Let us hear about you first. Did Inuyasha believe the...lie that you told him. He doesn't know that Kikyo actually gave you her power, does he? Miroku asked her with a questioned look in his eye.

"Yes he believed me, he doesn't know."

"Kagome, you must know that he can't know until Naraku is destroyed. Our council must continue to be kept a secret, if not...hundreds of thousands of people would perish at Naraku's hands. If Naraku knew Kikyo's secret plans, you would likely perish a more tainted and rapist death than her. She could have fought back but she...

"She died an honorable death, not one of disgrace. You speak of her like she was a betrayer. She was more than anything most of you could ever hope to be. So don't you dare repeat her name like that, like sh was a mere...whore."

"Lady Kagome please sit down. Your sister would be disgraced at your outrageous behavior."

"Kikyo is not my sister."

"She was...don't say things like that. You were raise just like her, except as a servant. Your "brother and mother" were there to help you learn how a servant really lives. You know you are the only surviving member of your blood family. You know that Kikyo was the oldest, and that you would be the back up. You knew that from your 15th birthday. Your now 17, almost 18. Inuyasha was Kikyo intended bethrower, but now he is yours."

"You make it seem like I was forced to love him. I watched Kikyo all my life, watched her in envy. I loved her, but I was terribly envious of her. I've loved him longer than he knows, longer than Kikyo..."

"We know, but you were not meant to be..."

"Well we are! I agreed to marry him!"

The council was shocked. A deathly look spread across the room, terror was the atmosphere of the room.

"Kagome...you know that its too soon...far too soon. You have 3 more years before you were supposed to marry him."

"I don't want my life scheduled anymore, I want to make my own choices. None of you can tell me what to do anymore. And if I have to, I will leave the council. As much as I hate to, I will. Its my life! I want to live it the way I want to!"

"Kagome calm down. Your right, you are old enough to make your own desisions."

"Lady Sango..." Everyone looked to the calm mistress.

"You have more than proven yourself worthy to make your own choices. You may do as you please, but..."

Kagome braced herself...

"You must remember that the people depend on you. You are more than just a normal girl, your the secret empress of your people. Don't fail them..."

Kagome nodded, ready to get out of this place. She wanted to leave...but knew she had to wait...

Inuyasha awoke with a touch of pleasure in his system. He arched his back and stretched, yawning with the effort. He lazily scratched behind his ears, and glanced around the room. He sniffed the air from Kagome's scent...and it wasn't there. She sniffed deeper, taking in the whole room. Kagome left early this morning, very early. Inuyasha closed his eyes and tried to think.

_Kagome...not here...where is she...hmmm...kitchen...ya kitchen._

Inuyasha dragged himself out of bed and put on a pair of pants. He forgot his shirt, and slugged to the kitchen for some tea.

_Why Kagome in the kitchen...hmmm...sleepy..._

Inuyasha felt his eyes close again, he worked to keep his head from falling. He drooped into the kitchen, and poured himself tea. He sipped the hot liquid, and his senses returned to a more normal state. He stood tall now, and leaned against a pole. He scanned the room for signs of life, none.

_Why is there tea if no one's here? Why am I getting tea, I don't even like it...Oh yea Kagome's been making me drink it for a healthy immune system or something...Kagome_!

Inuyasha sniffed the air. Kagome was here, about 3 hours ago. He jumped out of the kitchen, and ran face first into Kagome.

"Kagome..."

"Inuyasha-sama...'

Kagome looked flustered like she had been running. Her face was pale and fiery with flush. She panted and inhaled deep breaths, and had her hands on her knees. She bent downward, and exhaled.

"What are...you doing...up?"

"I woke up..."

"What...time...is it?"

"A little after 9, or so, why?"

"No...reason...just wondered."

"Where were you?"

Kagome blinked...

"Um..."

"Well..."

"I was at the...bath houses. Yea, the bath houses, I was going to take a bath early this morning, but the wasn't any more clean water, so I had to heat it myself."

"You coulda just used my private one..."

"Never thought of that..."

Kagome smiled behind her veil, and did the anime eye thingy. Inuyasha gave her a confused look but shrugged it off.

"Inuyasha-sama..."

"Shhhhh...I told you no -sama."

He kissed her cheek and she blushed. She held her hands to her lips out of embarrassment. She looked up at him with sweet innocent eyes. He smiled at her, and it made her heart flip. She remembered his lips, the strong, warm, soft lips. Her hand reached out to trace his lips. They were still soft...He embraced her, so tightly. Kagome's gaze was shock and confusion.

"You torment me girl...with you bare touch you torture me. Why do you do that to me?"

Kagome wrapped her arms around his neck and rocked him from side to side. She nuzzled her head into his neck, and felt herself becoming a different Kagome. Like a whole person, with no cares in the world, except for Inuyasha.

"I love you Kagome."

Inuyasha held his breath. His heart skipped a beat...

"I love you too Inuyasha."

Inuyasha let out the breath he was holding. He smiled an exasperated smile, and felt like crying out for joy. He lifted Kagome into the air and twirled her around. Her smile was beautiful, even if he couldn't see it. He could imagine it. He set Kagome back down and embraced her. Kagome took his hand and led him down the hallway back to his rooms. Once there he ripped off the veil and went back to his oasis. His Kagome...just as beautiful as before. She smiled as he kissed her, and wrapped her arms around him and tangled her hands in his hair. His strong lips...so soft...

They got lost in the oasis of each other...

a/n Sex is not what they are doing, its like way too soon for that. Sorry but they are just making out.

"Kagome..."

"Who's there..."

"Guess who?"

"Hello Kouga..."

"Your needed at the base."

"I can't come, I'm busy. Get Sesshomaru to sign it."

"Kagome...Its about your half breed."

Kagome's eyes widened and she grabbed Kouga by the collar.

"Its about that night at the ball. The shadow guy who took you into another world. His name is Shomoko. He has the powers of controlling the shadow versions of people. He used to be in an alliance with Kikyo. But he betrayed her by telling Naraku her plans before she could carry them out. He's one of the reasons she's dead..."

Kagome took in the information about her sister carefully. She realized why Inuyasha called him betrayer...

flash back

_"Your the bastard...The one who betrayed her, who spread her secret like wildfire. You cheated her out of her own life, you backstabbing bastard!"_

end flashback

"Kikyo intended to use her miko powers to kill him. At the time it was a secret. But once he found out, he cheated out on her and made and alliance with Naraku. He told him about Kikyo's secret...the one card she had Naraku didn't know about."

Kagome clenched her hands together. Her hands glowed with miko power, and her aura was tainted with rage. Kagome ground her teeth and scowled.

"The bastard...he killed my sister..."

"He's out to kill Inuyasha, and is powerful enough to do it. You have to protect him if you want him to live."

Kouga leaped out the window and headed back to the base. Kagome fell to the ground and cried.

_I won't let him hurt you Inuyasha, I won't let you be take away from me like Kikyo...Big sister forgive me...I thought...I never knew it was him...I didn't know._

Kagome sat curled on the floor crying for her lost sister and her love...former lovers. Torn apart, it wasn't fair to them. It wasnt fair to anyone, but It didn't matter. Kagome was going to be strong for Kikyo, for Inuyasha...For her people...

--------------------------------------

0-0-0-0-0-0-!So did you guys like the chapter? I know i gave ya'll a curve ball there. But Kikyo was always Kagome's sister, you guys just didn't know it. Kagome served her to keep hidden. Kagome was the backup person in case Kikyo died. And it turned out to be a good thing. OK well I can't type nemore cause i took a huge


	8. The protector Mioshika

Hey you guys! OK I want everyone to know, that I took off my other fic because I'm so into this one that the other is on hold. so I will put that on back up once I finish this story or something. Cause this story takes up all my creative energy, well my writing energy. Ok once my dad hooks up my scanner I can post the drawings I did for this story(and hopefully u guys will admire my drawing skills too!) I also want to ask anyone if maybe they could draw for me if they u know want to. I would love to see ya'lls interpretation of the story. Ok well ill get to the goods.

Inuyasha is not mine...yet!

Chp 8

The Savior Mioshika(my character!)

Kagome looked out the door. She waited for Inuyasha to come with her new set of arrows. Her old ones were...well old and she desperately needed to get new ones. She finally saw him turn the corner with her new arrows. Her eyes brightened when she saw the new bow also accommodating. She jumped into Inuyasha's arms and kissed his cheek through her veil.

"You got me a bow!"

"well ya, what use are new arrows with a crappy old bow?"

"Hey that bow served me well."

"Ya ya ya. Now whats my payment for delivery?"

"What do you take?"

"Hmmmmm, well I would take a nice ear rub."

Kagome laughed and gently rubbed his velvet ears between her fingers. He sighed in pleasure as she blew gently on it, a feeling so good...mmmmmm. Suddenly, Kagome heard something crash. The Hojo guy was there. He was kneeling before a girl. She was a warrior seemingly. Her long brown hair reached past her waist and flared out at the ends. Her long bangs framed her face, and her indigo eyes flashed across the room.

"I said it once boy, and I'll say it again. Where is Prince Inuyasha!"

"I know not of his where-abouts!"

"Taste cold steel you worthless servant."

She raised the blade and laughed. She was ready to cry, she found it so humorous.

"You servants always believe people? I'm sorry for scaring you, but come on you have to admit it was pretty funny. You were all 'ahhhh!' and I was all 'AGGHGGGGHHHRRRR' it was great."

The girl laughed and flipped her hair.

"Seriously I need to talk to the Prince. Its of great importance."

"More important that scaring an innocent slave?"

The girl spun around, and turned to find Inuyasha ans Kagome.

"Very ingenious Prince Inuyasha, and..."

"Kagome..."

"Prince Inuyasha and Kagome. How nice. I'm sorry I haven't introduced myself, my name is Mistress Mioshika. Just Mioshika please thought, titles are stupid."

"What the hell do you want?"

"O0o0O lovely manners Princey. I am here to tell you of the great war that is about to rage here in your own kingdom. That horrible creature Naraku has been after me for a long time. I am here to aid you in any ways possible."

Miroku happened to be listening in on the conversation, and entered the room in a quick and swift fashioned. He quickly grasped Mioshika's hand and bended on one knee.

"Will you bear my child."

"...Are you suffering from some kinda serious rejection or are you just plain perverted?"

Kagome and Inuyasha said in unison..."Perverted."

"ah."

Mioshika turned to Inuyasha and faced him. She stuck out her hand.

"Please Prince Inuyasha, I can prove myself worthy if you give me the change. Please allow me to fight along side your kingdom against Naraku. I would be honored to fight with such honorable people."

Mioshika bowed gracefully and flourished, her posture flexible and muscular. She was small, a concentration of compacted energy. Yet she could easily leap tall mountains. Inuyasha studied her for a minute.

"You are welcomed Mioshika."

"Really!"

"Ya ya ya. Look I want to see you "skills". So Meet me at the training grounds tonight an 2 hours before dinner is served."

"Sure thing."

"Hojo, show Mioshika to her rooms. Make sure she is comfortable."

Hojo scrambled up from the floor and led Mioshika to her quarters. She laughed joyfully at his actions and waved kindly to Kagome.

"And who are you?"

"I told you mistress, My name is Kagome."

"And how are you acquainted with Inuyasha?"

"I'm his..."

"She's my Fiancee'."

"Oh congratulations! I didn't know you did that sort of thing Inuyasha. I thought you told everyone you would never marry?"

"Well I changed my mind."

Kagome shot Inuyasha a look of anger. She squeezed his hands very hard, making sure to place the fingers so it brought the ultimate pain.

"Ok well good bye. That you for your hospitality."

"Ya ya OWWWWWWWWWWWWWW."

Mioshika knew threw sistuation from the beginning. She laughed merrily and seemed to fill the whole room with joy. She walked off with Hojo while Kagome walked off with Inuyasha.

"Geez, what was that for!"

"You told her I was your Fiancee' for crying out loud. I thought this was going to be a secret!"

"Why would I keep it a secret. You wear the veil now, why not wear it when you are my wife."

Kagome had another look of painic on her face. Inuyasha recongized that look. It was the same one when she let her secret slip. The same terror he didn't want to see again.

"What did you do Kagome."

"Um...Nothing...nothing at all."

"Don't play dumb with me!"

"I didn't do anything! Don't accuse me of doing anything, cause I didn't do anything wrong."

"I didn't ask if you were doing anything wrong, I asked if you were doing something."

"Well, I am innocent until proven guilty, and I'm not gonna stand here and have you accuse me of doing something wrong."

"Kagome, you were gone one morning. You weren't there when I woke up. You always were before. You didn't go to the bathhouses that day either. You didn't have the smell for it. Now I'm smelling wolf on you, and I smell dirt. Your up to something Kagome, don't treat me like a fool."

Kagome frowned, he had her there. How could she come up with an excuse for her scents. Grrrr, why didn't I remember his sense of smell...

"I can't tell you where I've been. Or what I've been doing, I'm sworn not to tell you. I promise you though that its not bad, it only brings good."

"Kagome, you told me no more secrets. I trusted you to tell me things, I keep finding more and more secrets. I just want you to be open with me. Secrets tear people apart, you have to understand that."

"Sometimes...secrets protect people. Sometimes you have to kepe a secret cause in the long run, it helps to protect certain people. If you want to find out my secret, you have to figure it out yourself, because I can't tell you."

Kagome turned and walked away, her heart filled to the brim with guilt. Inuyasha lowered his head in remorse. He knew he hurt her, he knew she wasn't doing anything wrong. Now he pried too hard, and he hurt her. He shook his head and he turned to walk away.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mioshika watched as Kagome and Inuyasha split up and parted. She ran to catch up to Kagome.

"I thought this was going to be arranged by the time I got here."

"Well it wasn't...I didn't know you were coming so soon. Did you bring it?"

"Yes my lady, its here."

Mioshika took out a silver orb. It glowed brightly and then opened to reveal a ring.

"It contains the power. Your powers..."

Kagome looked at the ring with a look of unsureness. The ring was simple, just a silver band. But Kagome knew it meant much more. It was Kikyo's hidden power, her stash of miko energy. Kagome knew that Kikyo sealed half her power in case she was ever taken. Which proved to be a good thing, like all the other preparations Kikyo made for Kagome. Kagome knew her powers would increase, and it was a good thing in the long run. But would she change?

"Kagome, you must know that Kikyo only intended for you to be strong. She wanted you to fight for her people. She wanted you to kill Naraku."

"I know, but I don't want to change."

"You won't, no one could change you."

Kagome smiled and looked at the ring. She took a piece of string from her sleeve and made a necklace.

"I wont use this unless I have to. Because even though it's here to make me stronger, I think I want to be strong by myself."

"I think your very wise Kagome."

Mioshika turned to walk away, but Kagome stopped her.

"Mioshika come with me. I want to go practice together, like old times."

"Sure."

Kagome smiled at her friend. Mioshika smiled back. They walked to the practice grounds together, remembering the good times.

_flash back_

_"Kagome, come on shoot it!"_

_Kagome let go of the arrow she was holding, it few across the air to the target. She missed the target completely and it hit the door of the little hut. Kagome's "mom" came out and shook her head at them. _

_"Kagome if you ever want to be more than just a servant you have to have better aim."_

_"I'm sorry mom..."_

_Kagome lowered her head, and her mom rolled her eyes and shook her head. _

_"Don't forget your gonna be someone."_

_Kagome's mom shut the door. Kagome went back to practicing. Mioshika laughed at Kagome._

_"Your so stupid Kagome! You looked through the wrong eye."_

_"Hey I'm so sorry! It wasn't like I could concentrate! With your annoying whining,'shoot it Kagome, shoot it!'."_

_"Its not my fault you couldn't shot and arrow the save your pathetic life."_

_"Hey I'm gonna be someone!"_

_"Dream on. Dream on, you know why we live with Mom...Because no one wanted to have to see your stupid face all the time."_

_Mioshika laughed and fell onto the ground. Her long bangs blocking her vision. She got up and brushed herself off. Kagome laughed and soon the whole village was roaring with laughter. Mioshika ran and went into the forest. Kagome followed, taking their bow and arrows with her._

_"Come on Kagome. I see the rose bush."_

_The rose bush was their code name for the princess. Princess Kikyo was their friend, she was born on the same day as Kagome. They looked almost identical too. It was amazing they weren't related! Kikyo smiled and ran to her friends._

_"Hey Kagome! Hey Mioshika! Where were you guys! I thought I was gonna have to play by myself!"_

_Kikyo smiled and handed her friends the bags she had behind her back. Inside there was a ring for each of them._

_"Look its just a silver band. But Mama got the jewlers to put a little piece of us into it. So we'll always be with each other!"_

_"Wow thanks Kikyo!"_

_"Really wow!"_

_Kikyo smiled and the three friends admired their new treasures. Kagome smiled with a funny look, like she knew a secret._

_"Hey Mioshika, look at your bow."_

_Mioshika looked at the weapon and gasped. Kagome put sticky honey all over it!_

_"Kag! How could you! This is my only one!"_

_"It washes off, but you'll be stuck to it if you know what I mean."_

_Mioshika realized the bow was attracting all the grass and dirt in the area. Her bow was filthy._

_"Kagome! Come on...why'd ya do that."_

_"Payment for when you put pepper in my hair."_

_"Kikyo, will you help me clean this off in the river?"_

_"Sure thing, you come too Kag! Your the reason our practice will be delayed anyway!"_

_Kagome followed her friends to the river. All the while they bagged on Kagome for delaying them. But Kagome just laughed, it was worth it._

_end flashback_

Mioshika shot the arrow at the target and pierced the middle. The arrow glowed with miko power. Kagome shot next, hers also giving off a miko aura. They both got the target and they both smiled.

"Know what Kags..."

"What?"

"Its not the same without Kikyo..."

"I know."

"I remember when we still didn't know you two were sisters. You guys were such good friends. But after you both found out, Kikyo had to go away. Then you were trained to be a princess. Then I found out I was a descendant of Midoriko," She made her voice deep and pronounced,"That I was to finish what she started out to do, and protect those who cannot protect themselves."

"You left out the part about when you found out you had an entire army at you command."

"Hey, that wasn't funny. Its not my fault I wet myself."

Kagome burst out laughing and Mioshika joined in.

"So was Inuyasha lieing when he called you his fiancee?"

"No, he wasn't."

"I'm really happy for you Kags...I know you loved him before Kikyo."

"He didn't know it was me. He thought it was Kikyo, everytime he saw me I wanted to let him know...Its not Kikyo, My name is Kagome and I love you!"

"Must have been hard, knowing he couldn't be yours unless your sister died."

"Yea...it was really hard. Because it seemed like I had no options. Now...I regret ever thinking sorely of her."

"Sometimes we don't realize how much we truly care about someone until its too late. Sometimes, we regret the things we say and do. But thats why we have to work at it to become better."

"I know."

"Your gonna be an amazing Empress, Kagome."

"Your gonna lead my armies and fight with me right?"

"I live for it everyday."

Kagome smiled. Mioshika smiled too. The obstacles ahead could not sever their friendship. No one, nothing, and defiantly not some stupid Naraku.

Inuyasha waited for Kagome to come back from the practice grounds. His ear twitched with annoyance. He closed his eyes to keep concentration. He didn't want to lose his focus. He couldn't take a change to lose it. He had to meditate, so he didn't lose himself again. So he didn't turn into that thing again. He didn't want it. It was the part of him he didn't want. He only wanted to protect Kagome. He didn't need to kill her along the way. He had to kill the shadow guy, and Naraku. Plus he had to find out Kagome's secret.

"Damn it!"

Inuyasha slammed his fist into the ground. He left an indention in the marble floor. His hand bled from a cut from the marble. He looked at it, watching it drip down off his hand.

"Why so many problems. What ever happened to taking a break from everything."

Inuyasha looked out the window and saw the sun set. He sighed, remembering his own flaw.

"Not again."

Inuyasha felt his powers disperse. His hair flew up as he closed his eyes. When he opened them, they were a beautiful violet. His silver hair was midnight black. He was human...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

o0o whats gonna happen! Well you'll have to wait and find out. Just to recap, Mioshika is Kagome's childhood friend and was destined to help her to defeat Naraku. Inuyasha is pissed off at his demon blood, then gets pissed at his human blood. So ya...Next chapter will be better I swear I know the last few chapters haven't been very eventful, but I write as I go. I could use some input on my readers! Im serious, I never thought of making Kikyo and Kagome siblings until I read a review. I changed the whole plot cause of a review. So ur input makes a difference! Plz help me out here, I need a wee bit extra help


	9. Human Emotions

Hey guys! I wanna ask ya'll a question and i really need people to review for this. I have a great idea for another story, like hugmoungously big but i dont think i can do this at the same time. So here's my question I want ya'll to answer

do you want me to finish this story and skip some of the plot and just get to the end,

or...

do you want me to put a hold on this story and redo it later

or...

do you want me to just finish this and forget about the other one

or...

do you want to try to kill me by doing 2 stories at once

ok so tell me as soon as you can. the first 3 reviews will determine the fate of this story so you know, hurry and review!

Inuyasha is not mine...sorry...

Chp 9

Human Emotions

Kagome walked to Inuyasha's room. She still felt bad about arguing with him, and wanted to apologize. When she got to the room, Inuyasha wasn't there. She looked at the piles of pillows and lit candles. He had been meditating, she was sure of it. Something caught her eye though, something different about the candles. She saw a cherry red candle. The same one she used before.

flashback

_Inuyasha collasped back onto the pillows of his bed and tried to go to sleep again. Kagome lit an incense candle. She loved the rich aroma, it smelled like a mix between cinnamon and vanilla. She breathed in its deep rich scent._

_"OH MY GOD!"_

_Inuyasha popped off his back, and was holding his nose._

_"HOLY SHIT WOMAN! ARE YOU TRYING TO KNOCK ME OUT!"_

_"huh..."_

_"BLOW THAT THING OUT!"_

_Kagome quickly did as she was instructed and gently blew out the candle._

_"What happened?"_

_"I have strong senses, a thousand times more powerful than yours are. A smell that intense could knock me out, but it just makes me sick. What kinda stunt are you tryin' to pull, wench?"_

_"I didn't know, I'm sorry."_

_"Feh..."_

end flashback

_He said they could knock him out. Yet he willingly lit one...why..._

Kagome picked up the candle. She studied it, it was the same scent, the same candle. Kagome turned her head towards the window. It was after sunset, and the skies were still ripped with red and orange. She crossed her arms over the window and stared up at the sky. The pink fluffy clouds still reflected the sunset. She looked up for the moon, but there was none.

"That's right its the night of the new moon."

Kagome smiled and remembered the last new moon. She had been searching for Inuyasha, but Koga found her and made he go to the council. He ended up making a fool of himself accusing her of sleeping with Inuyasha. She punched him in the face and left him a broken nose as thanks for accusing her of sleeping with that jerk.

_He's not so much of a jerk now, just a hothead._

She turned around and rested her back on the railing of the balcony. She arched her back and stretched. She closed her eyes and tried to think of where Inuyasha was.

_Hmmm, he's not practicing Tetsaiga, he's not in bathroom, he's not in the kitchen._

Kagome started to remember an old training room in the eastern wing of the castle. She thought that Inuyasha might be there. Especially considering that he left his sword there once. Kagome had to go get it for him, lazy bum. But she saw it had an extra room in it. It had alot of knives and books in it.

_Maybe he's there!_

Kagome hurried off the the other end of the castle. She stopped by the kitchen to pick up Inuyasha's dinner.

"Hey Ami, can I have Inuyasha's dinner for tonight?"

"Sorry Kagome, he got it himself tonight. 'Bout and hour ago."

"Ok thanks."

Kagome left and walked out the room.

_Why would Inuyasha get his own dinner. And why so early, its only about 6 o'clock._

Kagome had a scowl on her face, where was that baka! She looked into the library on her way to the West Wing. He wasn't there! Kagome rolled her eyes furiously in annoyance.

_Where is that stupid baka!_

Kagome ran down the halls now. She was worried. Inuyasha wasn't in any of his usual hide aways. Kagome finally reached her destination. She opened the old doors of the room and walked into the dust covered room. There were fresh foot prints in the dust. They lead to the hidden room. Kagome walked on the creaky floor, each step squeaking with her weight. She looked on the old walls, there were old dusty swords hanging everywhere. She saw scrolls of voo doo magic decorating the shelves. She saw a book on the small desk in the corner of the room. She walked over to it and opened it. It was about the new moon, and its powers. Her eyes looked over the pages.

_The new moon is a wondrous phenomenon. It occurs when the earth's shadow hovers over the moon and doesn't let it shine its milky rays during the night. It has many magical properties, according to many people. It has the power to bring happiness and despair. It also keeps the regular powers of a half..._

Kagome blinked. The rest of the page was ripped from the book. She looked on the floor for and shreds of paper, but only saw a pile of ashes. She walked over to the pile, and studied the soot. It was black, and it looked like it had been stepped in. She saw how it was smudged over the surrounding area. Her eyes caught sight of the old sliding door.

_The room!_

Kagome walked over to the wall. She searched for the crack she saw before. She felt the wall from side to side until her fingers fell into a gap.

_Excellent!_

She braced herself and used all her strength to open the heavy door. She opened it to find a pile of books. She kneeled down and looked at the titles. All of them were about either swords or the new moon. Kagome narrowed her eyes in curiosity. She reached out to pick up a book. Til someone's hand caught her wrist.

"Ah!"

She felt a hand cover her mouth. She grew scared, and out of habit sent a jolt of Miko energy up the stranger's chest. Her capture screamed in pain and backed off.

"What the hell woman!"

"Who are you!"

Kagome studied the man in front of her. He had long black hair and indigo eyes. His frame was strong and muscular, he was well built. His clothes were a white kimono shirt unbuttoned and red pants. He stared at her like she was the dumbest person on the earth.

"You wanna know who I am?"

"Yes I do, now answer me before I kill you."

The stranger laughed and walked up to Kagome. He stared into her brown eyes, it made her heart flip. He grabbed her wrists, and snatched her chin.

"You weren't supposed to come here. This room is hidden for a reason. Why do you think I went to the trouble of hiding it if I wanted people to find it."

"Who are you?"

"Let me remind you."

The man snatched off Kagome's veil and kissed her lips. Kagome struggled to get away, she twisted and turned, but the man had a tight grip on her. She tried to kick him, but he merely stepped away. Kagome felt him trace her lips with his tongue and try to enter her mouth. She bit his tongue and bit down hard. The man yipped and stepped away from her.

"Who the hell you you think you are!"

The man smiled a mischievous smile. A radiant smile, one that made Kagome's heart flip once more. He quickly snatched her hand and put them on top of his head.

"You can't recognize me without my ears can you?"

Kagome's eyes widened as the man grinned an all-knowing smile.

"Inuyasha? What happened to you! Your...um..."

"Human."

Kagome quickly put a hand to her mouth. Her eyes widened even more in shock.

"How is that possible," she mumbled softly.

"I'm a half demon, one night a month my demon blood disappears and I become human. My human night is the new moon."

Kagome understood now, with all the books about the new moon and all.

"Why did you hide from me?"

"You keep secrets from me, I keep secrets from you. But you found out all by yourself. I still can't get yours."

Kagome narrowed her eyes at Inuyasha. She relooked over his features. His hair was midnight black, and his eyes were a piercing violet. They gave her goosebumps. He gently traced his fingers up and down her arm.

"Wanna know a secret?"

"What?"

"I don't have fangs tonight."

Kagome smiled and Inuyasha fingered her jawline. Kagome dared to look up into his eyes. Her breathing was staggered, while his was calm and controlled. She reached up to trace his lips, they were soft, so soft. Kagome felt herself becoming more and more needy of him. Her knee's gave way and she fell onto his chest. He turned his head down and smiled at her. A big toothy grin, a sly look like he had something up his sleeve. He kneeled down so they were both on the floor, he held her shoulders.

"Kagome..."

"Hmm..."

"You know I love you, so much. More than anyone will ever know. But I want to ask you if..."

"If..."

"If you'll help me defeat Naraku for Kikyo. I know its alot to ask for, but I have to...it's my duty to her. And I don't want to leave you here by yourself. So will you go with me?"

Kagome looked unsure. She loved Inuyasha, more than anything...but would she risk her life for the sake of Kikyo...

"She was your master."

"Huh...O yes, she was. Inuyasha?"

"Yes."

"I will go with you where ever your travels take you. But I do ask that you'll leave some of the fighting for me, I'm..."

Kagome was cut off by a fiery kiss. She halved her lids then closed then completely, surrounding herself in only Inuyasha. He wrapped his arms around her waist, and traced her belly button. She smiled under his touch and ran her fingers through his hair. His long black hair, so soft...So silky...Kagome felt his hair fall all over her. Inuyasha licked her lips, a gesture that sent tingles down her spine. She then in turn nibbled his bottom lip, and sucked on it. He also got tingles, and intensified the kiss by inserting his tongue to massage hers. Her soft whimpers were audible only to him, and he loved that. It was like opening a present. Kagome traced his chest muscles and tickled his senses. She felt herself being gently laid on her back, her top being removed. She felt his warm fingers drawing on her chest. He broke the kiss and looked at her, begging her to let him remove the article of clothing. Her eyes were full of fright, scared of the out come. He whispered into her ear with warm and tickling breath that made her melt...

"Trust me..."

Kagome blinked her eyes and looked back up. She started to undo the knot of her kimono, but Inuyasha stopped her.

"Mine..." A low growl from deep within his chest rose. Even though he was a human tonight he still made the noises of a dog. Inuyasha toyed at the knot before undoing it. He hand gently slid along the exposed skin, feeling ever curve, experiencing the softness, remembering everything he touched. His hands finally reached their pot of gold, and he molded the breasts to Kagome's pleasure. He circled the nipple with his finger, succeeding in hardening it. He gently lowered his lips to the newly hardened tip and gently sucked. He nibbled while Kagome sighed and moaned. He nibbled and licked the tips, as if trying to toy with her. He continued until Kagome was almost breathless. He them cupped the fleshy mounds into his hands and squeezed. Kagome arched her back and screamed his name. Oh how he loved that, her breathy voice crying out his name in pleasure. Kagome could not take anymore and seized his wrists. She threw them off her, and felt her own hands feeling Inuyasha's chest. Inuyasha flipped over and put Kagome on top. She fell to the side of him, laying on her side, and just cuddled with him. No kissing, no massaging...just sitting there...feeling the love evaporate off her lover. Inuyasha picked Kagome up and set her on her knees. Then put back on her kimono, but left enough loose so he could sneak his hand up their and play with his new toys. Kagome laid back down on Inuyasha's arm and closed her eyes. Inuyasha grabbed a nearby blanket and pulled it over them. They fell asleep together, Inuyasha's fingers tangled in Kagome's hair. Kagome's arm draped over Inuyasha's chest. Her head on his shoulder, his legs intertwined with hers.

Such is the blessing of human emotions.

-

Ok guys what did ya think, I think i did better this time on the whole love scene. DO NOT forget to review, I'm telling you the first 3 reviews will make the desision so let your vote be one of them. Also I want you guys to read "Through the Well" Its a great fic, and the girl who made it got like no credit for her amazing work so please read it. That story touched me in a way none other has. So do it for her, she deserves the credit! Review Review!

p.s I wont write nemore of this fic til i get my first 3 reviews


	10. The Return of Lady Kikyo

OK I want to let you know, I CAN PUT BOTH UP AT THE SAME TIME! But thanks for reviewing! Omg so many of you were liek freaking out "dont stop keep it keep it!" I was like laughing. You guys are silwy! BUt neway my a/n at the end will tell you a wee bit about what the new story is about. and sorry for the short chapter but I have been writing it at 5 in the morning this morning before i got on the bus for school. Or some of it. But ya. So review for me cause u love the story!

Inuyasha is not mine...but Mioshika is!

Chp 10

The Return of Lady Kikyo

Kagome lay asleep in Inuyasha's arms. Her soft breath blew onto his neck. Unconsciously he clenched her tighter, and nuzzled into her hair, dreaming of her...

Kagome was the first to wake. She turned onto her side and faced him. Her eyes fluttered open and fell onto Inuyasha. His hair was back to its former silver glory, and his ears were once again onto of his head. His hands were claws, and his fangs had returned. Kagome wouldn't have it any other way. She smiled and kissed his cheek. She quietly crawled out of his arms and replaced the empty space with a body pillow. She walked out of the room, and closed the door. She fell against the wall and smiled. Her magical moments with Inuyasha, her Inuyasha...

"Kagome!"

"Hello Hojo..."

Hojo smiled an overzealous smile. He tried to hard, and Kagome though lesser of him for it. He still didn't get that she wasn't interested...How dense can that kid be!

"Where were you and Inuyasha-sama last night? The Emperor came looking for him, but he wasn't in his rooms. He's been worried."

"Inuyasha was up last studying in the abandoned training room, and I was helping him research some things. We just passed out from working so hard I guess."

Kagome gave a nervous smile. Hojo eyed her oddly but dismissed the suspicion against her.

"Makes sense!"

He gave the overconfident smile again...

"Ya well...I gotta run...bye..."

Kagome walked off towards the castle grounds. She took a turn and went to Inuyasha's chambers. She searched through his clothes till she found what she was searching for. The of Robe of the Fire Rat, Inuyasha's armor... Kagome felt the material in her hands, it was soft like cotton, but durable. It was heavy like wool, but yet it flowed in the air like silk. Kagome grabbed a nearby bag and folded the fabric into the bottom. She went to her drawers and pulled out the black hooded cape she wore to disguise herself. She grabbed the black veil in the top drawer and fastened it around her head. She dawned the cape, and left the room.

"Kikyo..."

"Who's there?"

"It is me...Naraku."

"Leave me be you fool."

"Don't you you want revenge. He sold you out, that fool Inuyasha."

"Leave me be Naraku...Let me rest in peace."

"Let me reawaken your soul, let me create you anew. A better body, one stronger and more powerful than your last one."

"Why would I trust you?"

"Because Inuyasha didn't come to save you. In fact, he's living happily with a former servant of yours. Kagome I believe. He loves her, she is his fiancee'. He fell in love again..."

Naraku smiled as Kikyo's aura changed.

"He never came..."

"No, in fact he practically spat in your face when he heard you died. He turned into a demon, then went and kissed that girl. He gave her the love you never got to experience fully. He loves her more than he did you."

Kikyo's aura changed to deep remorse. She was filled with sadness and anger flared in her lost soul. Kikyo turned to Naraku with sad eyes.

"Has he forgotten me?"

"Yes...he has."

Kikyo turned to the foul demon for comfort. He wrapped his arms around her, slipping a shard our of his sleeve.

"Do you want to be alive again?"

Kikyo nodded.

Kagome walked through the forest searching for the tree where she hid her bow and arrows. She tapped against each tree lightly, then found her hollow haven. She reached into the knot hole and pulled out her weapons. She set the arrow on the bow and walked with her arrow set and ready for anything. She wasn't taking any chances today.

"Kagome, over here."

Kagome swung around to see Mioshika hidden in the shadows.

"Your late."

"Sorry slept in."

"Right, well I saw the council last night."

"Ok and..."

"Kikyo's returned."

Mioshika causally leaned against the tree while Kagome dropped her bow from shock.

"Naraku erased her memories and twisted her thoughts around. She believes Inuyasha betrayed her. Her body...you have to see it. The power emitted from her in incredible. But thats not what gets me, its the fact...she hates you too. She says you betrayed her by loving him. Which I don't get. She died, you both fell in love, he never just forgot her, but so what if he loves you. She should be happy he found someone so great. But she thinks you stole him from her."

"How do you know all this?"

"Because she came after me..."

Kagome gasped in shock. She knew Kikyo and Mioshika were each others confidants before Kikyo died. She assumed Kikyo would come after herself first.

"I held her off, trying to knock some sense into her head. But she wouldn't listen. She just kept going on how she was cheated out of life and all. It was weird, I mean. Your sisters, she loved you alot. I don't understand her."

"Do you know the reason Kikyo was a princess?"

"Her dad is a king?"

"Besides that."

"Nope."

"Our family protects the sacred jewel. Kikyo, was the "last" person whom the protecting blood flew through. The reason she was so powerful, was from the sacred jewel. But one day it was shattered. By a battle between Kikyo and her father. Kikyo wanted to marry a half demon, but her father wouldn't allow it. Soon though, he sent off for her to marry a pure human Emperor. The emperor Naraku, who as it turns out was actually a demon. Kikyo wanted to die, she was in so much pain. So much in fact that she shattered the jewel. See the jewel is in contact with the feelings of its protector, and Kikyo was so saddened, so distressed, that the jewel was overwhelmed with emotion. It shattered from her regret and sadness."

"I never knew Kikyo protected the jewel. I always though that was a legend."

"Naraku had been collecting the shards since it shattered. So has the council, although with Naraku's power, we only have a few. We have only 15, Naraku has over 50. It's a long hard battle, but we fight it because its our duty."

"What do you mean."

"I am the last person who can see the shards. Every night almost, I'm out in the woods, searching for shards. Fighting demons, But after a year of work, I have only 3 shards to show for it."

"You should start traveling."

"I am, once the summers over. Inuyasha has to go back to the mountains. I have to stay here."

"But your his fiancee'!"

"Not for long..."

Kagome lowered her head. Her eyes welded up with tears.

"I have to tell him, he's safer that way."

"No! Kagome you musnt! You know the consequences! If he found out...you could well be in danger."

"He'd understand..."

Mioshika grabbed her friend by the shoulders and shook her.

"Do you want to put your people in danger! Do you want to protect him?"

"Yea..."

"Then you better damn well not tell him. He's in enough danger being so close to you, if you told him he would be hunted and tortured for any information, if your enemies found out."

Kagome glanced down at the ground. She knew deep inside that Mioshika was right, but she didn't want to face it.

"What should I do..."

"You need to run away. Get away from him, protect him! You know that you have to go. You know that the longer you stay here, the more danger you put him in."

Kagome was shaking, she was so confused. She knew the council needed better headquaters, and that her people were suffering. But what about Inuyasha! He needed her, she promised to always be there for him. Kagome cradled her head, she sobbed heavily. Mioshika glnaced at her with pity.

"Kagome I won't baby you like the rest of the council. You wanted to take charge of your life, remember. You wanted freedom, you have it. Make your own desision. Cause no one can or will make it for you."

Inuyasha awoke to find himself nibbling on a pillow. He spit out the feathers, and was dazed in confusion.

Where's Kagome...

Inuyasha sleepily glanced across the room. He didn't see her. He yawned heavily and passed out again.

So sleepy...

Inuyasha slept a heavy sleep. An irregular sleep, caused by the aroma of the candle Kagome lit before leaving. It would keep him asleep til she got back to blow it out.

Kagome searched through the forest for something, anything! Just something to help her. She ran along the dirt path, her hair tangled from the wind. Her tear stained face pained with fear. Why must she be afraid, why do things have to change? Questions flowed through her hear like water in a stream. The current was fast and swift, and Kagome was lost within her own mind. Her current swept her way, her knees gave way to gravity. Kagome kneeled on the ground. She took out the Robe of the Fire Rat. She stared at the fabric like it was a haven. She buried her face into the material and wept like no tomorrow. She didn't want to lose him. Not again...she couldn't bear to live. Inuyasha was her only reason to keep fighting, to live. Her people...they were the reason she was alive. She had people that needed her, that depended on her. Kagome had to be strong, and if losing Inuyasha was what she had to do...then she had to...she had to give up her reason to live...

Kagome walked into the room with a sullen face, she gentle bent down and blew out the candle. She turned towards the bathroom and cleaned her face. She brushed out the tangles in her hair, and changed her clothing. She wore the dress Inuyasha gave her. She smiled sadly, knowing she had so little time left with him. She crawled into the makeshift bed they had prepared the night before, and wiggled into his arms. She wrapped her arms around her Inuyasha, her love, her pain, her eternal bliss...

review!

OK so whats up with Kagome stealing the Robe of the Fire Rat?¿? I dunno...yes i do, but u dont haha. SO Naraku used Kikyo's distressed soul and made her return once again! What will Inuyasha do? He promised himself to two women, many he's screwed. But ok what ev...

Ok so what cha think. Soon I will put up my new story. I plan to make it like a star wars/titan a.e/alien/space thing. But it will be action pack and full of romance. But it will also be sad, cause I plan to really work the story line. So please read it, even if sci fi isnt ur thing, i encourage you to read it cause i promise it will definitely entertain you! REVIEW!


	11. Encounter Between Rival Lovers

Hey everyone I'm back. Today was so great I went shopping with my birthday money and got so much awesome junk. It was great. Ok don't forget that my new story is up and I want ya'll to read it. Please review it for me cause I really thought I had a really good thing going on!

Chp 11

Encounter Between Rivaled Lovers

Inuyasha woke up with Kagome by his side. Her fragrance was sweeter than honey, but calming like mint. Her delicate body was snuggled up against his, her face resting against his chest. He stood up on one arm and looked down on her. The beauty in her face seemed to shine and her skin was radiant. He gentle rubbed his thumb against her soft cheeks, and smiled when a grin sprouted on her face. She snuggled closer to him as he caressed her face. The sun shined in through the window and filled the room with a sunny dazed yellow. She light reached her face and she squinted in her sleep. She lazily opened her eyes to see Inuyasha smiling at her. She smiled and stretched her arms. Inuyasha lowered down on top of her. His hair formed a curtain around their faces. Kagome smiled as Inuyasha leaned down to kiss her cheek. Inuyasha smiled and shook his head at her. She was too beautiful, to radiant for him. Her smile seemed to be more cheerful and sunny than the brightest, clearest day, by a crystal clear stream.

"Inuyasha..."

"Yes..."

"You have the nicest smile."

Inuyasha bowed his head in embarrassment and smiled. Heck, he couldn't stop grinning, the way he made her feel. Kagome tilted her head and smiled a big happy smile. Inuyasha pulled her into his lap and she leaned back against his chest. He rested his chin on top of her head.

"Inuyasha..."

"Hmm."

"What are you going to so when summer ends?"

"Take you with me where ever I go. As long as thats ok with you."

"I wish I could. But I have to stay here."

"Huh? Why..."

"Because I can't leave. I'm a servant here for life. I can't get out of it. Even you couldn't get me out of here."

Inuyasha took in her words. I can't leave...The words bit his head like a thousand fire ants. The words Even you can't get me out...The words echoed in his mind. His eyes dilated in horror as he realized He wouldn't be able to see Kagome after this summer. His daze was interrupted by Kagome snuggling closer to him.

"You won't let that happen will you?"

"I won't let them take you away from me."

He securely wrapped his arms around her, and she rested her head on his protective barrier around her.

"Your not leaving me Kagome. I promise."

Kagome kissed his arm in thanks. Inuyasha kissed her forehead, reassuring her they wouldn't be split apart.

narky gazed at his new creation. The masterpiece of his evil, his Mona Lisa of offspring. The Lady Kikuyu, her powers were immeasurable before...now...

He smiled at her.

Her long hair was in a high pony tail. Her long blue skirt grazed the grass beneath her. Her black breastplate was a matching item her her black bow and arrows. Her long sleeves hugged her arms, while still giving her freedom. But it was not simply her outfit that impressed him so greatly. Her powers of purifying were increased with demonic power. Her powers were melded together with that of a great demon such as himself. Her aura was a silvery black, showing a pure soul with a tainted nature. Naraku was pleased with the new Kikyo. Very pleased, especially considering she had had her memories erased. She had no recollection of his savage, intimate, "play" with her. It would be like the first time again. Except this time, it would be her choice to pleasure him...

"Kikyo, do you remember Inuyasha?"

"Yes, my lord."

"Kill him, and bring me his miko companion to me. Alive. In fact, make sure she is unharmed."

Kikyo nodded in agreement with his plans. She widened her eyes and called her powers. She disappeared in a flash towards the summer palace of Lord Inuyasha.

Mioshika leaned against a tree. Her sickle was at her side, along with a bow over her shoulder and a set of arrows over the other. She sensed it, the evil aura coming toward the palace. She took out an arrow and notched her bow. She took aim and sent the arrow flying.

"AHH!"

The evil aura stopped and came towards her. She was face to face with Kikyo. Her arm had been burnt off. But in a flash a bunch of the saimyosho(spelling?) clumped together on the lump of flesh formerly her arm and she gained the arm back.

"So you are in touch with Naraku. Doesn't surprise me."

"Mioshika this doesn't involve you."

"Yea it does. You were once my friend, now your a different person. I know Naraku erased some of your memories, I'm not stupid. You don't want to remember something, I don't know what it is, but I do know that joining Naraku won't help your situation."

"He gave me my body."

"That walking piece of crap. Hmf, doesn't impress me. You on the other hand know its not right. Your body it nothing more than demonic power mixed with miko energy. Your still his puppet."

Kikyo's brow met in the center of her face as Mioshika gazed at her with a cold stare. Kikyo glared, but Mioshika remained emotionless. Kikyo became infuriated by Mioshika's ignorance.

"How dare you lecture me. I took my golden oportunity out of misery and I plan to use it wisely. Your one to talk, you stole your body you half brained twit!"

"Hm, No Kikyo I didn't. This body is my old one, you just don't have the power to sense that. Only because your senses have dropped from your demonic energy. But hey, I'm not one to talk now am I?"

"You fool..."

Kikyo sent a blast of energy towards Mioshika, but she easily dodged it. She casually notched her bow and arrow and took aim. Kikyo then blasted her again, but Mioshika leaped into the air and shot from up a tree. Kikyo jumped out of the way. She sent beam after beam of energy at Mioshika, which Mioshika easily dodged.

"Your aim has also gotten worse, as well as you ability to produce power. You've gained nothing but shame Kikyo."

"You..."

Kikyo sent darts of contracted energy at Mioshika. Which once again, Mioshika dodged.

You are a simple being Kikyo, never understanding that your merely a pawn in Naraku's plans for world domination.

-

Kagome seems awful quiet lately.

Inuyasha watched his stolen lover sit on a rock at the edge of the sea. She dangled her feet in the waves, and her wind tangled hair danced with the current. She wore a white lacy dress, and her white beaded sandals hung on her fingers. She was in a state of picture-perfectness. Inuyasha felt himself fall in love all over again, his heart flipped over, his stomach turned, his eyes glazed over. His Kagome...She reached out to touch the waves that crashed beneath her feet. The ocean's sprays tickled her face and made her body sparkle with its drops of blue. She backed away and smiled. She caught Inuyasha's stare and ran over to him, jumping from rock to rock, dodging the obstacles in her way.

"Why ya staring?"

"Cause your so beautiful."

She scrunched up her face and gagged. Inuyasha laughed and cupped her face. He rubbed his cheek against hers, she smiled and closed her eyes.

"This is all very sweet but I'm getting ready to vomit."

A tall woman stood in front of the lovers. Her posture and imaged mimiced Kikyo's. Her long hair pulled in a simple ponytail at the nape of her neck. Two strands trailed down her shoulders. Two dark, blank eyes stared at them in emotionless grace. Her outfit of blue and black hugged her body at the top and swept the ground at her feet. She held a bow and arrow. Inuyasha was in panic. His hands turned clammy and his breathing was quick and short. His eyes widened at the woman in front of him. She glared, her emotionless eyes never leaving him.

"I'm glad you remember me, Inuyasha."

"Ki..Kik...Kikyo..."

"Very good. I see your only half as dimwitted as before."

Inuyasha let his mouth drop out of shock. Why was she here, she's dead. The woman turned her gaze to Kagome.

"Ah yes, my sister. Having fun with my...former lover?"

Kagome felt herself being lifted off the ground. Kikyo had raised her hand, and controlled Kagome's body. She smashed Kagome into a tree, and then to the ground. Kagome screamed, blood gushing out of a wound on her shoulder. Inuyasha ran to her. But not before Kikyo attacked him.

"No no...Inuyasha...you have to fight me."

Kikyo set and arrow and took aim. Inuyasha unsheathed Tetsaiga. Kikyo took the first attack, but not on Inuyasha. On Kagome...

The arrow was faster than light as it sped towards Kagome. Inuyasha could not see Kagome, he was on the other side of the beach, but he heard it. The arrow hit, and a gut wrenching crack was heard. The only conclusion Inuyasha could find, was that the arrow pierced her bones...

"Now Inuyasha, you may fight me."

"You...YOU..."

"You what. She stole you from me. She took the only thing I ever had to love, and stole it from me. Do you really expect me to take that lightly. No... I do not take betrayal lightly. Escpecially from my own flesh and blood."

"What do you mean flesh and blood."

"She didn't tell you! Tsk, tsk Kagome. See the woman formerly known as Kagome, was my twin sister."

Inuyasha took a step back. Her sister...Inuyasha repeated the words in his mind. Kagome lied...

"Draw your sword Inuyasha, I wish to fight you."

Hey ya'll o0o cliffy. But hey I'm not afraid of from mafia Ok I will update soon as I can. But I;m working on two stories now, so updates will be less frequent. Ta ta!


	12. My Shattered Utopia

hey guys! sorry i've taken soooo long to update, I couldnt get a connection on my internet and spent everyday after school trying to fix it. But i had to write more for my other story first because i am so into it right now. U guys should read it, its very...unique.

Inuyasha is not mine

Chp 12

My Shattered Utopia

"She lied to you...Well no matter. She's dead now anyways."

Inuyasha searched for Kagome's scent in the air. His heart raced, where was it?

"Inuyasha pay no heed to that girl-child. You'll be joining her soon."

Inuyasha clicked the sheath of the Tetsusaiga. The sword popped out a bit, he gave Kikyo a fierce look.

"Don't make me use this."

"HAH! Don't make a fool of yourself Inuyasha. Your petty sword it nothing but a fake. I know it transforms, but I also know how to repel it."

Inuyasha whipped out his sword and put it against Kikyo's neck. The metal grazed her skin, but did not make her bleed.

"I told you Kikyo, don't make me use this."

"Have you still not noticed that I am not scared. You sword cannot pierce my flesh."

Inuyasha took the sword away from her neck and attempted to cut off her arm. As she said the sword was repelled by her skin...

"Naraku promised me a perfect body, he would not let it be scarred by a petty demon sword."

Kikyo put her hand up against his cheek. She remembered all the times before when she did that, before she died. All the long days they spent together, just talking, doing nothing.

"Why did you kill me?"

"What are you talking about."

"Hm, don't treat me like a fool, why did you kill me?"

"Kikyo, I don't know what Naraku told you, but I never killed you."

"LIAR!"

Kikyo back handed him, but with miko power in the mix. Inuyasha was thrown back, and slid to a stop. His jaw dripped blood, and his cheek was burned. Kikyo aimed an arrow at him.

"You killed me...I know it. I remember it. You raped me and killed me! Why? WHY?"

"I never hurt you Kikyo! I would never even..."

She let go of the arrow. Inuyasha jumped over it and grabbed her hand.

"I never hurt you..."

Kikyo looked into his eyes. He looked into hers. She dropped the bow and went into his arms.

"I was scarred."

"I was too. I never meant for any of this to happen to you. I promised you I would protect you, and I fail you."

Kikyo wrapped her arms around his waist. She buried her face into his chest.

"What happened to me."

"Naraku killed you Kikyo, he stole you from me and killed you. He was the one who brought you pain."

"I remember now...I do. But I wonder what would have happened if..."

She leaned up to his face. She tilted her head, and pressed her lips against his. Inuyasha stood wide eyed, out of shock and fear. Kikyo caressed his ears, and his eyes halved. He leaned into her bittersweet kiss. The sweetness of having her back, and the bitterness of knowing it would not be able to last forever. How he wanted this to last forever, to stay wither her forever. Kikyo broke the kiss, and looked into Inuyasha's eyes. They were blank, just as she planned.

"Do you remember her?"

"Remember who..."

"The servant girl..."

"Who...?"

Kikyo smiled evilly. She placed a heavy kiss on his lips, deepening it with every movement. She heard a crackling sound. She opened her eyes to see an arrow flying towards them. She frowned and placed her hand up to block it.

Fool...

But the arrow burned, it burned her perfect body. Kikyo immediately broke the kiss, and looked wide-eyed at her arm.

"You little..."

Kagome was still alive. She wasn't harmed in anyway except for her shoulder.

She's...she's not just a miko...

"Kikyo, get away from Inuyasha. I know what your planning to do!"

"Oh and what is that."

"Your cursing him, making him believe and forget things."

"Your good."

"Release him now!"

"Sorry but I have other uses for him."

Kagome shot at her stomach, and instead got her head. Kikyo's face was burnt...

"My...my face."

"There's more where that came from."

"Hmph..."

Kikyo waved her arm and disappeared. Kagome ran to Inuyasha. He was still on the ground, unconscious. She kneeled down beside him, and cradled him in her arms.

"I'm sorry I didn't get here sooner. I'm so sorry..."

She cried tears of regret, the painful droplets stinging her eyes. Why couldn't she save him. Her heart was torn in two from having to watch them kiss, but not being able to stop him...

"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean for it to go so far."

She felt him stir in her arms. He opened his eyes, and saw her sweet face.

"Kagome..."

"You remember me!"

"How could I forget you, your my Kagome."

Kagome's tears only increased, Inuyasha kissed them away. She whimpered slightly, and rested her head on his shoulder. She smiled as tears rolled down her face.

"Shh, don't cry."

"Do you remember what happened."

"Not really, its a little fuzzy. What happened to me?"

"Nothing, I got you back from Kikyo."

Inuyasha suddenly remembered Kikyo. The kiss...

"Kagome I didn't mean to, I mean I never meant to..."

"I know...I know"

Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her. She turned around and sat in his lap.

"I didn't even remember you. It was like..."

"She made you forget. She'll make you do that..."

"What do you mean."

"She has the power to change memories now. She made you forget all about me. She let me hear your thoughts..."

Inuyasha realized how heartbroken Kagome was. He couldn't do anything but hold her tighter.

"I'm so sorry..."

"Don't be, it was my fault for not saving you in time."

"How did you survive."

"Kikyo made you hear things. It was all fake, I was never injured except for my shoulder. I was right there, by the tree. She made it so you couldn't see or hear me."

"Why didn't you run away, she could have killed you."

"I would never leave you. Thats asking the the impossible."

"Oh Kagome..."

He kissed her cheek. She leaned back into his chest. This is how she wanted it forever...

Kikyo hissed...How could that girl injure her! Naraku said this body was indestructible...

"Naraku you will pay...For deceiving me..."

"Kikyo...You've returned to me. Did he fall for the spell?"

"Yes Naraku. He did..."

"Where is he then?"

"With the girl-child..."

"What!"

"She's a miko..."

Naraku nodded, understanding. He had no idea that the girl had that much power. _I thought she was just a regular miko...but she's much more powerful than that...if she burned Kikyo...then she's more powerful than Kikyo herself...hmmmm how can I use this information to my advantage_?

"Naraku... How do I defeat her if she can wound me?"

"I'll give you a barrier, if she can't get her attacks in, then your safe..."

"Hmph...I'll gladly fight her for that..."

"Don't forget he deceived you."

"He tried to twist my head around, saying you were the one who killed me."

"What a despicable man...I can't believe he would say such a thing about me!"

Kikyo eyed the demon carefully, she was not an idiot. She knew Naraku...She knew that he wasn't a good guy.

"Yes, I can't believe it either..."

"Ouch!"

Inuyasha bandages Kagome's wound. It wasn't too deep, but would take a week or two to heal. Kagome winced a little as Inuyasha tightened the bandage. He tied the knot and Kagome got up and stretched.

"God you take forever!"

"It was only 20 minutes!"

"It only takes 5!"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. Kagome exaggerated the act and rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Haha very funny."

Kagome leaned down to kiss his cheek.

"I have to go somewhere Inuyasha."

"Where?"

"Its a secret, and you better not follow me."

"How come you didn't tell me..."

"Tell you what?"

"That your Kikyo's sister."

Kagome froze, how did he know...Did Kikyo tell him!

"Um, because then you'd be in danger...I'll explain everything once I return."

Kagome walked out the door leaving Inuyasha confused and angry...

I hope this is to ya'l standards of reading, I tried hard. OK I want to point something out because I told you I'm not a Kikyo basher. This isn't Kikyo(if you haven't caught on) this is Naraku's version of Kikyo, her soul in a body he created, he twisted her mind and she doesn't remember everything. So this isnt the Kikyo we all love and hate, its the same person, but tainted and really messed up. Ok toodles!


	13. Why can't I be yours

hey guys! Ah 3 day weekends are great, too bad mine's over. But I got a chp out! Ok so lets continue with this sorry excuse for a story...

Chp 13 Inuyasha is not mine...

Why can't I be yours...

Inuyasha waited around for what seemed like hours for Kagome's return. He hada nervous twitch and kept tapping his hand on his knee. He kept his ears accute and jumped at the slightest sound in his room. His ears were switching this way and that, trying to hear footsteps to his room. He clozed his eyes and tried to extend his senses around the room, to be abe to feel the air, the floor, make it apart of him.

"Boo..."

He toppled over in an elegant spill and made a small yip. His heart raced with surprise and his breathing was rough and staggard.

"Don't...do that."

He quickly turned around and tackled Kagome. She laughed and tickled his sides, he squirmed out of her grip. He swooped over and held her arms. She tried to wriggle out of his grasp but only succeeded in burning her arms. She placed a soft kiss on his cheek. He calmed down and let her arms go. Se wraped them around his neck and held him close to her. Her hair fanned over him, falling down his shoulders. Her smile seemed to light up her face as she gazed down at him.

"Where were you. I haven't forgotten your promise."

Kagome's smile faded as she fell down to the ground. She rested her head on his shoulder.

"You know how Kikyo's my sister."

"Yea, I know."

"Well, I'm the sol heir to our kingdom, the only living person left with royal blood. I rule, but in secret. No one in my kingdom knows of my exsistance. Which makes them believe that Naraku is their leader. But he doesn;t have control over them...yet. If he suceeds in finding me, and or killing me...then he'll win. He'll have everyland in japan, except for yours, lord sesshomaru's, and Lord Koga's."

"But that doesn't tell me where you were."

"You know Ambassador Sango, and Ambassador Miroku?"

"Yes I do."

"Well them, plus me, lord Sesshomaru, Lord Koga, and A few others are on a council. We protect the people in secret. By finding loopholes in documents, and making a secet army against Naraku. Before I was Empress of my people, Kikyo headed the council, now I do. But I am a secret, known only by a few. I have to protect people."

"What do you mean army."

"Naraku has thousands of demons at his beckon. We have to fight back. We train people, in the art of demon slaying. It is headed by Lady Sango, who is a slayer herself. Then we have monks and Priestesses, thats Lord Miroku's job. Then Weapons...Thats Sesshomaru's part. Then we have physical training, headed by Koga."

"What do you do."

"A little bit of everything, mostly special assignments and such. Like you..."

"What do you mean me?"

"I wasn't suppossed to fall in love with you for a long time. My whole life has been planed and schedualed. I was suppossed to be good friends with you, but it turned into something more. I've known you for a long time, longe than you have known. I didn't lie when I said I was Kikyo's bodygaurd. I was, I was her double. She was my best friend, I've known her since I was very little. But...once we discovered we were sisters, we never saw each other until they decided I should be her body gaurd. Then I became her servant. And thats how its been ever since."

"Why didn't you tell me before?"

"I didn't want to endanger you. If you knew my secret, Naraku could find out and come after you."

"Let him try, no one can harm my Kagome."

She gave a smale chuckled and wrapped her arms around him. She was so greatful for him. Why did she deserve him, why was she lucky enough to have someone who loved her enough to protect her. Why was she so lucky to be in love with someone so deeply. Why did she get the fairytale dream come true...

She walked with grace, each step taken with form and power. Her beaulty swept the land with an elegant posture, and tamed the wild beast inside with uncainly beauty. Her long black hair so soft and light, yet thick and full to the touch. It floated on the invisible breeze around her. But her eyes did not match her unsurpassable beauty, they were dark and black. Unfeeling and dead, that is what could describe the look in her cold eyes. If you knew her a few years ago, you would know her eyes used to sparkle and laugh. They were once a soft brown, glazed over with hazel. They once were the eyes of a beautiful maiden, one who now was only seen as a beautiful enemy. Yes the woman remembered the days when she was happy, she remembered, but she could no longer feel it. She could not feel anymore. She remembered her human emotions, love, happiness, envy, passion, but those feelings cease to be after you die. _Many people do not know, the only though of the dead is about the loved ones they left behind, and if they had no loved ones, than the live they once lead._ The woman remembered everything, life death, renewal. She grasped the chain around her neck, it held her part of the sacred jewel.

"That vile woman will not gain my shards."

The woman felt her only emotion. The only one death would allow her to have, besides a few others. She felt anger, her rages soared out of the deepest regions of her soul like fire, the flames licking her desire to live. Feuling her to defeat her enemy, the man who betrayed her in death. She felt ,if only for a moment, she felt her lost emotion. She felt her forgotten love for the man.

Yes this was the life of the lady Kikyo...

Inuyasha looked over at the woman, his eyes lit up with envy and guilt. He knew this wasn't right to Kagome, but he had to set this straight with Kikyo. He couldn't keep living without telling her the truth. He took a deep breath.

"Kikyo..."

She turned her head as if to be in surprise.

"How did you find me?"

"I followed your scent."

"Why did you look for me."

"To tell you the truth. Naraku's twisted you mind, you don't remember everything. He's made you forget everything we had."

"No! I remember how you held me, how you made me feel safe, how you loved me. I remember the nights we spent alone together just talking about nothing, being normal people. Then I remember the incredible nights we spent together, making love to each other. But then I think about how you shoved those things in me...How you took everything I had left. How you killed your child..."

"What..."

"Your child...I was pregnant, and you got mad."

"Our child..."

"You hit me in the stomach, so many times Inuyasha, don't pretend. So much blood...I saw this small clump of flesh in the blood...I knew, that was the baby..."

"Kikyo, I didn't know. But I never struck you."

"Why do you insist on lieing to me! You did...You killed me for god's sake."

"NO! I never once, ever hit even you. EVER! I don't know what Naraku did yo you, but I never hit you. Ever! And I never knew we ever concieved. Don't listen to him, you have to remember me. You have to remember, you have to remember what really happen, I never hurt you. I never killed you!"

Kikyo turned her head. She couldn't look him in the eye. He head felt like it was going to explode. He killed her didn't he...

For a second her eyes turned brown, with a hazel glaze. Then black, because Naraku twisted her mind again.

"Betrayer..."

"Your mine...Your MY KIKYO!"

"I remember when you were my Inuyasha."

"I still can be..."

He placed a beautiful kiss on her lips so soft and caring. He deepened the kiss on the dead maiden, his haunting past...

Kagome saw it...she didn't want to believe it...Because he moved in on her...

She felt tears rolling down her cheeks...she ran...

And Inuyasha smelt tears. He tore his lips from Kikyo and ran to Kagome. Kikyo crumbled to the ground, lost in her forgotten past, trying to forget the moment she realized she was pregnant with his child...

Inuyasha ran to Kagome. He ran as fast as his legs would carry. He grabbed her wrist, and held her hips. She twisted this way and that, but couldn't break free. Tears rolled freely from her eyes, soaking the front of her dress. She sobbed and gasped...

"Your Kikyo..."

"Kagome its not like that."

"Yes it is...don't lie to me about those things."

"Kagome you have to unerstand, I'm trying to get her to remember the truth."

"Why can't I be yours...I thought...I thought I was yours..."

Inuyasha kneaded in his eyesbrows, regretting his actions. He tears filled his senses and he longed to reach out to wipe them away. He longed to cradle her and tell her he was sorry. He longed to do the same for Kikyo. His heart was filled with two dfferent liquids that wouldn't mix.

"Leave me alone Inuyasha."

"No Kagome, you have to understand, I never wanted you to see this."

"Well I did! Get over it, but you...you betrayed me. You told me I was yours...Why can't I be?"

"Kagome I..."

She turned and cried. She cried so hard. It was unbearable.

"Don't cry, it was an accident. I never meant to hurt you like this. But I owe it to Kikyo to help her."

"I know, but that doesn't mena that you have to forget about me. I love you...I don't want that to ever change. But...I can't be with you if you want her like you want me."

"Kagome, imagine being me, you just found out you were suppossed to have a baby with a woman you loved, but it was ataken away by a horrible creature. Now you have a gorgeous girl crying in your arms because you tried to help the mother of your dead baby, and their is nothign you can do about it. I want you, I want you so bad. I want to just let lose and do you right here and now...but I hold back, so you don't end up like Kikyo. I don't want you to die, escpecially not with memories like hers..."

Kagome did the only thing she could do. She cozied up to Inuyasha and cried on his shoulder. She went to the only comfort she had left in this world, which didn't bring that much comfort to her anymore...

-

Oo0o0o0o0o0o0oO Am I bad or am I bad, I am soooooooo sorry about the long wait, but i had no ideas for this chapter until today, because i was very busy with school, my boyfriend, and girl problems. So I sat down today and said, I am going to write the best chapter I can write, so I hope its to your liking. Hugs and Luvs! Review!


	14. The choices we make

OK OK OK! Sorry for any spelling errors but it was 8, i had to call my boyfriend and i wanted to go to bed so please forgive for that. On another note, many people were confused with the last chapter. to recap and help everyone kagome returns and spills about the council, we talk about kikyo and how eye eyes reflect how her soul has changed. The cut to Inuyasha talking to Kikyo, trying to get her to remember him. Then Kikyo tells Inuyasha about how he murdered her, and the baby. Inuyasha never knew he had a baby. Kikyo thought Inuyasha punched her in the stomach, and in turn ruptured the womb, which excerted the baby out. Inuyasha's really upset now because he was supposed to be a father, plus he wants Kikyo more than ever to remember what really happened, in a last effort he kisses he to jog her memories. But Kagome(as usual) sees all and goes running. Inuyasha having said,"My Kikyo." Truely hurt Kagome because she wanted to be his. If u remembered in the beginning he says My Kagome. Well Kagme's really screwed up after Inuyasha explains himself and cries on his shoulder because she still loves him but she's still really hurt. Inuyasha's mind is made up, but come on, if your love came back from the dead and thinks you killed him/her, you'd wanna set things right. Inuyasha is totally for Kagome, but he wants to help Kikyo remember everything so she can die peacefully.

OK maybe that will help some people, and if u don't know what i wrote this time, then i can't help ya.

Inuyasha is Kagome's not mine...

Chp 14

The choices we made...

Kagome was blank and distant, she was like a soulless body at times. Her eyes were dead and emotionless. She walked around with a heavy heart, and a sullen look carved on her face. Inuyasha looked at his love with a mixture of guilt and pity. He knew it was his fault things were bad. It was his fault for everything. The tears she shed, and the pain she is going through, all thanks to the fact he let Kikyo die. He clenched his fist, why does the world hate him. The woman he would sell his soul for, she is so hurt...it wasn't fair to her. How he longed to scoop her up in his arms and take it all away, make her feel like she was loved. He wanted to cry, he wanted to save her, but he could just sit and watch.

She looked at her lover, daring to think about it all over again. A flood of pain and anguish rushed through her body. She felt tears roll down her cheeks as she turned her head away from Inuyasha. She crumbled to the ground and wept, she felt strong arms encircle her. She didn't know how to feel, whether to feel repulsive, or completely calm in his touch. She felt soft lips graze her cheek.

"I'm sorry. I know it hurts, I do. I wish I could take it all away. It's not fair that you have to suffer through all this. I don't want you to be hurt like this, Kagome. It's not fair, you deserve better."

"no..."

Kagome spoke so softly it was amazing Inuyasha heard it, but he listened to her.

"It was my fault for following you. Its not your fault that you loved her, and she died. You didn't know she had your baby, you just wanted her to know the truth. I understand, and thats why I can forgive you."

Inuyasha's heart skipped a beat. Did he just hear what he thought he heard. _I can forgive you..._His heart felt like it would jump for joy, he held her closer. He nuzzled his face into her hair. She sat there with a blank face, trying to understand what was going on. She started to breath heavier, and regain her emotions. She knelt her head down and kissed his palm.

"Don't do that, I just brushed my hair..."

He laughed, she gave a small smile. But the smile grew wider as he whispered into her ear.

"I love you."

"I know."

Kikyo looked at the dark water. It was the water surrounding Naraku's castle. She stared emotionless at the castle guards.

"Password."

Kikyo widened her eyes at them. She raise her hand, and opened her palm. A beam of light hit them in the chest. She casually

walked over the bodies she slaughtered.

"That's the password."

The gates opened for her, and she walked in. She glanced at her side, there was a being there.

"Who are you."

"Hmph, I do not concern you."

She took a feather out of her hair and raised it to her lips. She kissed it and the feather grew, she took off towards the direction of Lord Sesshomaru's castle. Kikyo gave her a questionable glance, but returned to her walking path. She went through the tattered curtains leading into Naraku's room. She saw him with a huge chunk of flesh hanging from the bottom of his back. He had tried to cut away the spider mark on his back. She looked at the puddle of blood dripping down his back.

"That won't work you know."

He glared at her, and licked his lips. He paused to speak, but only closed his lips into an evil smile.

"Kagura was here, wasn't she..."

"The woman with the feather, yea she was here."

He banged his bloody fist on the table, he left a mark of red. Kikyo gave him a look of question, and Naraku regained his former composture.

"She was once one of my minions, but she fell in love with my enemy, Sesshomaru. She gain his trust without my knowledge, and Sesshomaru stole her heart from me. She's now free. But she can get into the castle without my knowledge, and she can still see what the saimyousho see. She's a very useful woman for Sesshomaru, and I have been unsuccessful in killing her."

"I see. She can see what I see, and use your abilities to her advantage. Like I can."

"Basically, except Kagura was born from me, my poisons don't effect her."

Kikyo glanced out the window, she knew she should have slaughtered that woman...

Kagura watched the couple from the safety of the clouds. The Prince leaned into the young maiden's kiss. Kagura turned her head, and watched Kagome turn and remove her top. Kagura shook her head in disgust. She needed to see no more. She turned to the council's base and opened the doors.

"Sesshomaru, you were right. They are in love. Or at least their hormones rage at the sight of each other. None the less Kagome's smitten with the prince, like wise with him. What do you propose to do?"

"Nothing, he knows our secret. Kagome spilled everything. I want to watch him, if he says anything about us to anyone besides Kagome, report back to me. My little brother won't stand a chance against me."

"Hmph."

Sesshomaru caught Kagura in a rough kiss. Her blood red eyes shot open in surprise of his sudden outburst of love. She returned the favor by tangling her fingers in his hair. He broke the kiss and held her close.

"Be careful, if Inuyasha catches your scent, then he will attack you."

"Even if he does somehow find me, I can take care of myself."

"I don't want you to get hurt Kagura. Be careful."

She walked a few steps back and gave a saucy smile. She tilted her head and disappeared in a tornado of wind.

-

Inuyasha was preoccupied with Kagome's neck when he heard the scream. He paused and lifted his head. He sniffed, and smelt human blood. He looked down at Kagome, she was covered in blood. It came from between her legs.

_"You killed our baby."_

_Her face morphed to Kikyo's. Anger flared in her eyes. _

_"You killed me..."_

_"No...I didn't do anything."_

_"Murderer..."_

_She tried to strike him, but fell over when there was a sword in her back. Her eyes stared up at him in death. Kagome was on the wall chianed up and being raped by Naraku. Inuyasha ran to her, but stopped when she screamed . His eyes widened, as she pulled her head up only to be slapped by Naraku. Her naked body covered with bruises and gashes. She screamed at Inuyasha._

_"You let this happen, you were too preoccupied with Kikyo to save me! You let me be raped..."_

_Inuyasha reached his hand out and ran to her. But she was bashed in the head by the handle of Naraku's sword. She bled and river of blood flowed down her body. _

_"You let her die...you didn't save her."_

_"No...no!"_

_Inuyasha screamed out his lungs and kneeled on the ground. His beat the ground in rage. He head Kagome's whimpers, she was still being tortured. Even in death she was tortured..._

Inuyasha shot up. He was drenched in a cold sweat. He frantically looked around, but only saw Kagome bathed in the moonlight, sleeping peacefully. He panted and looked down at her legs. Then her head. No blood. He left out the breath he had been holding and laid back down on the bed. He stared up at the ceiling, and watched the shadows move from the wind hitting the trees. He shook his head and turned on his side. He fell into a restless sleep.

OK guys, well. Its not very long, I'm sorry to say. But for the next chapter, I want to know what you guys want to happen. If you have a good idea for the next chapter i'll write it. So the first idea to get like...2 or 3 votes will be the next chapter. So yea, it will be swell. I feel this is important for me as a writer to know what people want to write, because honestly, im an idiot and i can't believe i've written this much down without totally screwing up. Which I probably have, but no one's thrown anything at me...yet...


	15. Kagome's Disappearance

ah...I'm so stumped, I don't know how to explain this to people...

Inuyasha is not a jerk!

ok give the guy a break, he wants to have both girls, but can't, he's in love with 2 people at the same time! He wants Kikyo to be able to remember him, so she can rest in peace, meaning she'll die automatically. Geez, you give the guy no credit. I'm not a huge Kikyo fan, I mean she can be cool and all, but come on, Kagome kicks ass. If she could just figure out how to use her powers more developed like Kikyo, then she'd be like macho woman. Which is what I think alot of people like to write. Alot of people like to make Kagome the warrior and all, giving her powers she doesnt have on the show. But what ev, thats just my pitch.

now onto the show...

Inuyasha...damn he's not mine.

lots of cussing in this chapter, beware.

Chp 15 -omg I have a chapter 15! I never thought neone would like this enough for me to make 15 freaking chapters...ok I'll shut up now

Kagome's disappearance

Kagome woke up before Inuyasha. She watched him sleep soundly, like a baby in a cradle. She smiled to herself, and gently kissed his cheek. She hurridly walked out of the room. She walked down the halls and went out to the practice fields. She breathed in the salty sea air. She ran down the the beach, and walked down it with childish intentions. She searched for sea treasures and shells. No matter how old she got, she loved to find sea shells and objects like that. She smiled an innocent child like smile. She traced her fingers in the sand, and spelt her name. _Kagome heart Inuyasha _

"What are you doing."

Kagome turned her head to see Inuyasha. She smiled guiltily.

"Just walking on the beach."

"Anyone else here with you?"

"No one besides you."

"Good then no one can hear you scream."

Inuyasha grabbed her waist and pinched her pressure point. But she wriggled to much for him to get it right, and Kagome sent a beam of miko energy at him.

"Who are you."

The imposter grinned evily, a twisted wicked smile. It horrified Kagome to see it on Inuyasha's face. She held beams ready for firing went all over a sudden things went black. She fell into the sand and did not move. Inuyasha smiled.

"Good work Kanna."

The young girl came from behind the bushes. She pulled out a tranquilizer from Kagome's back. She remained emotionless during the whole ordeal. She looked up at Naraku.

"Why do you want her?"

"She is a prize beyond prizes. Inuyasha's future mate, also know as empress Kagome. A miko princess, how delicious. She is also radiant, I will have a good time with her."

Naraku's face transformed back into the hideous monster he really was. Kanna slowly looked up from Kagome to Naraku.

"What do you want done with the girl?"

"Take her to the castle. Dress her in what we used to dress Kikyo before she was brought back."

If Kanna had emotion, she would have widened her eyes. But she didn't and merely nodded to Naraku. Naraku took a knife out of his pocket and slit Kagome's wrist. Blood pour into a jar, and he spread it around in the sand. _Perfect now Inuyasha will know how to find her._

-

Inuyasha woke with an akward feeling. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes and reached over to hold Kagome. But was only meeted with a note. _At the shoreline..._Inuyasha grunted and rolled out of bed. He went to the bathroom and splashed himself with cold water. He yawned and slumped over to the closet. He looked for his robe of the fire rat, but it wasn't there_. huh..._He shook his head and grabbed a red haiori with white pants. He braided his hair and walked to the shoreline. He went through the forest and came to the sandy beach. He saw footprints leading to the western part of the shore. He followed them, coming to a spot where it said _Kagome heart Inuyasha_ He smiled to himself, remembering his Kagome... He scanned the area for any footprints. There were none...

"Where is she..."

He smelt the air, he smelt her blood. His eyes widened, his pulse quickened. He rapidly sniffed until he could follow the scent. He came to a patch of sand soaked with blood.

"Oh my god..."

His breathing quickened and he started freaking out. Then he smelt it...Naraku's fowl dispicable scent. Inuyasha felt all the rage he harbored towards Naraku flare. His brows kneeded together, his fist was clenched white, his fangs beared. He screamed a bloodcurding scream, and started tearing at everything he saw. He knocked down trees and slashed and the ground. He tripped over Kagome's treasures. He stared at it...

"Kagome..."

All the rage disappeared as he remembered her face. He remembered he had to save her. He had to protect her...

Kagome opened her eyes. She felt chains around her arms, legs, and neck. She looked down and saw she was almost nude. She screamed.

"Ahhhhhhh!"

She tried to break free of the chains using miko powers. But the chains would not melt. She couldn't break free.

"INUYASHA!"

She screamed his name with panic. She twisted and turned to break free of the chains that bound her to the wall, but it was all in haste.

"Don't bother to use your pittiful strength to sever those chains. They won't break, no matter how you struggle."

He licked his lips and kissed her neck. She repaid him by spitting on him. He wiped it away and frowned.

"Don't toy with me. Your meager "attacks" won't do anything but annoy me."

"Don't even come near me. I'm not going to do anything with you."

"Hm...you say that, but are you in any position to threaten me?"

"You don't know the powers I possess."

"You do not know mine."

"Doesn't matter, your a coward and a fake, anyone who had courage could beat you...you pittiful excues for a demon."

Naraku back handed her across the face. His eyes flared with rage.

"Listen you little bitch, your precious bastard of a lover won't can't to save you. Like he couldn't save Kikyo."

"You bastard you killed her. Now what are you going to do. Kill me? Think of somthing more original you moron."

"I have though of something. And you will be the ultimate prize. Your idiot Inuyasha won't save you because he can't defeat me. You have no chance in your current state. And everyone in the entire kingdom believes the stories I tell them. You've lost princess. No one's going to save you now."

She shook her head. She smiled through all of her pain. She laughed at him.

"You may have followers, but I know they hate and loath you. Your a plain old fucking bastard who is going to the fiery regions of hell and is never going to have his way. Inuyasha will save me, you will be defeated, and you'll wonder where you went wrong. This is where you went wrong. This is the turning point, don't let this be the mistake you made. Let me free and I'll spare your life."

"HAH! You are in no state of power, you amount to nothing. Your chained against my wall, in unbreakable chains, and in the most alluring outfit anyone could imagine. You are not leaving here. Not by a long shot."

Kagome closed her eyes and concentrated. She clenched her fists. She created a barrier around herself. The chains dissolved, because any impurity inehr barrier was dissolved or thrown out. She glared at Naraku. She held beams of Miko energy out for him to see.

"You are going to die by my hand."

She reahed up above her head and threw a disk of miko energy at him. He merely stuck his hand out and reflected it back at her. She jumped up and evaided it. She threw multiple bolts at him, he created a barrier around himself. Kagome looked around for a weapon, any weapon. She found a chain and sickle.

"Hmph."

Naraku sent roots of evil towards her. She jumped out of the way just in time. But her leg was grazed in the process. She dissmissed it and threw the sickle at him, but she charged it with miko energy. He dodged it and the sickle caught onto the beam behind him.

"I wasn't aiming for you."

She pulled back and the beam fell onto Naraku. He gritted his teeth and threw it back at Kagome. She gasped and crossed her arms for protection. She made a quick barrier, but it couldn't stop all the damage. Her small wound on her leg deepened as the beam crashed into her barrier, sharp stick fileld the air as the beam split.

"Yes be bloody it will only make you taste better."

Kagome emerged from the rubble, bruised and bloodied. her neck was immediately grabbed by Naraku. She put her hand on his wrist and sent miko energy up his arm. He screamed and let her go. She scurried away from him and jumped out the castle window. She jumped into the sea below her. Desperately trying to find something to float on, the shot a beam of miko energy at a nearby tree. She climbed onto the trunk. The waves carried her away from the castle before Naraku could reach her. She let her wounded body rest. Knowing death was soon going to take her. She passed out from lack of blood and pure raw pain.

Sango held Hirakotsu in hand, while Miroku held his staff. Them waited in the forest of no return for the maiden known as Mioshika.

"Are you sure we can trust her Miroku, anyone could be working for Naraku."

"She's has a holy aura, and a pure soul. There is no way she would work for Naraku."

The demon slayer and monk were waiting for their orders. Mioshika was planning the attack. Kagura came in the sky above them. She closed her fan and spoke of the news.

"Kagome's out of the chains and she escaped on a floating tree. When do you want me to get her."

"Let Inuyasha save her. If he can't then show him how to. If she wants to marry him, we have to strengthen the relationship."

"Ok, I'll keep watch."

Kagura threw the feather into the air and flew to the castle. Mioshika came out of the shadows, her bow and arrow ready, as well as her double bladed sickle. She wore her hair in a long braid. Her out fit consisted of a skin tight shirt made completely of armor, and a long red skirt.

"Let's get going."

She brought out a long ribbon and tied it to her wrist. It was Kikyo's hair band, before she died. She had a feeling that it would come in handy. She turned her head and looked at the monk and slayer.

"Where's Kirara?"

"At the shoreline."

"Lets get going, we dont have much time. We have to find Inuyasha and get to Naraku's castle before its too late."

They all nodded and ran for the shoreline. Mioshika stayed behind and whistled. Her pet dragon, Fumaji, came at her beckon.

"Let's go boy."

They all set off for Inuyasha, then to Narkau's castle.

DUN DUN DUN! Ok before Miroku and Sango were like, non exsistant. Well thats because I wanted to focus on Inu and Kag. Well now you're gonna get some Sango and Miroku goodies. yay! Wow I have gotten like so much freaking positive feed back from you guys, i'm all...gonna cry I'm so glad you like it! ok this fic will be over withing the next um...10 chapters or less. I dont know quite yet, but within 2 months or so...i think. but what ever. A sequel isnt out of the question, but i have to see where this one takes me. But more likely than not there wll be a sequel. but ok cya!

quotes

"Oh I feel so delisiously white trash, Mummy I want a mullet!" Stewie-family guy

"When god made men he gave us a brain and a penis, unfortunately he didn't give us enough blood for them to work at the same time." tim allen so true...

"I take you home, I take you home and make you fish bo soup! Fish bo!" trisha takanoui-family guy

hee hee, I love family guy...am I the only girl who watches that show?


	16. The Love that Burns

Oh wow, I feel so loved. I'm not the only girl who loves family guy. Stewie is my idol, I want to be like him when I grow up, a midget and still in diapers.

Inuyasha...damn not mine

Chp 16

The love that burns

Inuyasha ran to catch Kagome's scent in the air, or maybe on the ground. Well he ended up running in circles, Naraku made a false trail of her blood. He screamed at the dirt below him and slashed at the tree beside him.

"DAMN IT ALL!"

He kicked the stump next to his foot. Only to succeed in stubbing his toe. He grunted and squinted his eyes. Pain overwhelmed his foot, and it felt inflamed.

"Stop acting like a dumbass and get over here."

Inuyasha looked up to see Mioshika. She held a sickle with two blades, and a quiver of arrows and a boe. She wore a warriors outfit, just with a feminine touch to it. She looked annoyed.

"Well come on we haven't got all day."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"I know where Kagome is. If we don't get our asses over there soon, she'll be lost dead."

"What? What are you trying to pull."

"Just get on and I'll explain on the way."

Inuyasha groaned and tried to think out his situation. Mioshika rolled her eyes and groaned, picked him up, and threw him on the back Fumaji.

"Thanks for slowing us down, your lucky I'm even taking you."

"What the fuck woman?"

"Don't get smart with me, Kagome's in real danger, Naraku is on a power rampage, and you are being a dick. Listen to me now. Kagome is in real danger, she was stolen and we know she is hurt. She escaped, but on a floating log. Since she can't swim, she stranded until you save her. We have to defeat Naraku now before he finds Kagome, because he plans to kill her! And if you don't stop being a retard she'll die."

Inuyasha just sat there with a mix of guilt, rage, embarrassment, and fear. He tried to say something, but nothing came out.

"Men..."

-

Sango scanned the area for any sign of Kagome. She searched the coastlines, and anywhere were she could have gotten to. Her heart pounded with fear. She could not find her anywhere.

"Miroku can you sense her, she has immense spiritual power."

"Yes, she does, but I can't sense her."

"WHY?"

"Because even thought she does have an over abundance, her body is so small in comparison to the ocean that it would be almost impossible to find her using that method."

Sango sighed and went back to looking. She felt something coming from the Naraku's castle.

"Sango whats wrong."

"I feel something, something big. Its...no..."

Sango threw hirakotsu in the direction of what she sensed. Tentacles the size of large trees enveloped her. Miroku was pushed off Kirara. Sango screamed .

"MIROKU!"

"SANGO!"

Miroku felt water gush through his ears. He heard Sango's cries for help. He heard her scream his name. But he couldn't save her...

Kagome woke up after a restless sleep, the salt air stinging her multiple wounds. She counted them, all 17. Three in her legs, five on her stomach, two on her chest, four on her arms, and four on her face. She was bruised also, and her stomach pained her from lack of hydration or food. She felt faint, she knew she was going to die here, no one could find her out here. She just waited on the log, waiting for death to overwhelm her.

Inuyasha rode on the back of Fumaji. He scanned the area for any sign of Kagome, looking to pick up her scent in the sea breeze. His eyes darted everywhere, hoping for a sign, any sign, of Kagome's whereabouts. His heart skipped as he saw a tree trunk floating in the middle of the ocean. He told Mioshika to take Fumanji down there, and looked for Kagome. He found her whithered body, torn up, and almost completely nude. He gentle picked her up, being careful not to wake her. He held her close as Mioshika steered Fumaji to the shoreline. She hopped off, and Inuyasha followed suit. He held Kagome close to him, and set her down by Jumaji.

"If anything happens to her, it's up to you to save her."

The dragon gave Inuyasha a questionable look.

"Protect her you moron!"

The dragon stood proud and tall and gave a steer look at Inuyasha, as if to say, 'yes sir.'

He glanced back at Kagome. Her worn body, the look of sadness on her face. He knew he had to repay Naraku the favor for her. He stroked her cheek, regretting not being able to save her.

"Come on, you can tend to her later. We have to get to Narkau before he knows we're here."

Inuyasha nodded in agreement. He went up to the castle guards and looked at them.

"Move."

The look of terror in their eyes was unmistakable. They dropped their weapons, and ran for their lives. Inuyasha had a surprised look on his face, so did Mioshika. Why did Narkau have such weak guards? Was it to lead to false assumption?

"Inuyasha, look."

They looked up at the top of the gates to see a shadow being watching them from the top. Inuyasha jumped up to the top, following the figure. Mioshika threw her sickle to the top and pulled herself up. She ran after Inuyasha, firing an arrow at her victim. The figure turned and threw the arrow out of their way. Mioshika looked stunned for a second, then her eyes opened up in realization.

"Inuyasha don't, its Kikyo!"

Inuyasha turned and looked at her with question. Kikyo walked out of the shadows, a smirk grin on her face.

"Why did you bother to come here."

"Because we have to kill Naraku."

"He never did anything to you."

"He killed you!"

"No you killed me! You killed me and our baby."

"You never even told me about the baby, and I never killed you."

"You did too, stop lieing to me!"

She attacked him with flying fists of miko energy. He grabbed her wrists. They were caught in each other's death stare. Kikyo sent bolts of energy up him. He screamed in pain. He kneeled down in agony and moaned. Mioshika fired an arrown at Kikyo, and wrapped her sickle around her legs. Kikyo went to toss it aside, but fell off balance. She toppled over the side of the tower she was on. She fell, but landed on a balcony below them. She entered the building, and ran to warn Narkau. She threw open the doors to his quarters. She had a look of panic on her face.

"Naraku, help. They've gotten in past the guards."

"I know, I've been watching them. And you."

"I'm sorry, but I found it nescesary to warn you."

"Can't you handle them?"

"I supposed."

"Your body is made to reflect his swords, and claws. Mioshika's sickle and arrows are useless against you. What do you have to worry about, your invincible."

"Mioshika's a miko. Inuyasha can harm me mentally."

"Don't listen to Inuyasha, and Mioshika is still an easy beat against you."

"I know, but something in me is stiring, I don't understand this feeling."

"Fight them, and return to me. Then we will continue with out search for Kagome."

"Yes sir."

She nodded and disappeared from sight. She appeared on the roof. Her eyes glittering with silver and black. She set and arrow at Inuyasha.

"You liar, I know you are a liar. You killed our baby, without fret. Then brutally murdered me, by slicing me from the inside with a blade on your...lower area. I died from being raped by the man I loved. A broken heart kills a woman fast, but you had to kill be by...doing such a sick and twisted act."

"Then why don't you kill me."

"Because I want to remember your death, I want to remember this exact feeling. I have almost no feeling, but revenge...oh revenge is sweet. I can wait to feel your blood on my hands. To see your heart beat no more, a dead and pale look painted on your face."

"You don't want that, thats Naraku talking for you."

"NO! This is my mind."

"NO! YOU ARE NOT A MURDERER, YOU ARE A FAKE! YOU DON'T EVEN REMEMBER THE TRUTH. YOU ARE A WEAKLING AND A IDIOT. YOU ARE NOT MY KIKYO! YOU ARE A TOY OF NARAKU!"

"You..."

She let the arrow fire. Inuyasha tried to get out of the way. But he was glued to the floor. He looked at Kikyo, the meanence in her eyes towards him was degrating. He couldn't save her, he couldn't protect Kagome. He was a failer...He waited for the fatal blow. But it never came . He was wrapped in a barrier, protected from the mortal blow.

"You are an idiot Kikyo. Thinking I would not save Inuyasha. You dare to believe you killed me. You are not so powerful. In fact your precious Naraku couldn't even kill me. I am more powerful than you'll ever know."

Kagome stood in front of Inuyasha. Facing off with her sister. Her wounds were non exsistant, at least to her. She had a face of determination, her eyes burned with a fire of fury. She put her hand out in front of her, and set a bolt towards Kikyo. Kikyo dodged it and stared in shock.

"How can you move, how are you here. How..."

"It doesn't matter, these are your final moments...anything you want to say."

"Die."

She sent a burning arrow at Kagome, but Kagome merely moved her head to the side. Not even her hair was singed. She burned with Miko power. Her entire being was inflamed in the blue flames. She gave a death stare at Kikyo. She reached out and clasped her neck. She squeezed slightly. Kikyo tried to shock Kagome with power, but it was in vain. Kagome was immune to her attacks. Kagome shook her head.

"You are not Kikyo. You are not my sister. You are an imposter. You can go to hell. Just leave us all alone, no one wants you."

Kagome squeezed tighter. Kikyo grew limp, and fainted. Kagome turned to Inuyasha.

"Do what you want with her, I know you can't kill her. I won't kill her if you don't want that."

"How did you get here."

"You screamed...I had to save you."

She kneeled down and helped him get up. She looked at him with worried eyes.

"Are you ok. You were shocked by her miko powers."

"I'm fine. Its you who I worry about, why did you come here?"

"Because you needed me."

He embraced her with a love pure and light. It made all the evil and taint around them disipate. He kissed her with a passion so loving and intense, the whole atmoshphere of the place was purified. She broke the kiss and held his hand.

"Let go Inuyasha."

He nodded and grasped her hand. Feeling relief from her warm nature. Knowing as long as she was here, he would have the strength to go on. As long as she was by his side he knew he had won , even if he didn't defeat Naraku.

o0o0o0o0o0o! the big battle! I hope you guys liked this chapter. I don't do alot of battle scence, so I hope this was good, I really tried to make it sound like a good fight. ok well review for me. Oh yeh I would love to ask you guys yo bear with me on the Kikyo thing. I hate making her be like this. But you'll see the ending soon!


	17. Realizations

Hey guys! Omg I'm sorry about the last chapter. I know it sucked, and I'm sorry that I didn't put my all into it. It's not right and I'm gonna attempt to make up for it in this chapter. Lots of goodness and kick ass girls. Oh yea, you'll find out more about Miroku and Sango in this chapter. Also about the cussing, Mioshika is down to earth and a dirty talker, and I'm bring out the asshole Inuyasha for a while, so If you don't like alot of cussing, I'm really sorry. I don't liek it much either, but thats just how I imagine these characters.

He's not mine...stop asking...

Chp 17

Realizations

Kagome, Mioshika, and Inuyasha ran to the end of the gates. They reached the entrance to the castle, and they looked up. It was at least 30 stories high. By the aura of it, thousands of demons resided in it. They all gulped and walked a little closer. Kagome and Mioshika both shot an arrow and purified some of the miasma. They decided on making a barrier for everyone. Kagome made one for her and Inuyasha, while Mioshika made one for herself. They cautiously walked into the purple mist and looked at their surroundings.

"Look at the corspes. The whole place stinks of death and suffering." Inuyasha commented.

"Even a human can sense that. Oh my lord, those are human corpses."

They all stared at the bodies. Inuyasha shook his head.

"That bastard..."

Kagome felt herself grow a little weak. She stumbled, but Inuyasha caught her. She struggled to say something, but was unable to speak. Inuyasha looked her over. Long claws were inbedded in her back.

"How did they get through the barrier?"

Kagome gasped, and pushed Inuyasha out of the way. She realized what Naraku had done. Inuyasha was flung out of the barrier. Kagome fell, her unconscious being strengthened the barrier for self protection. But that was what made things worse. A demon was trapped in the barrier. She couldn't dissolve it, for Inuaysha would have been dissolved too. The demon laughed at Inuyasha from the safety of the barrier. It was a small demon. But it emitted great power. Its body was a long thin spider-like consistance, with blades on the end of each leg. Long bloody fangs smiled from its safe habitat.

"DON'T YOU DARE HARM HER!"

"You don't intimidate me."

"I'LL KILL YOU!"

"I highly doubt that."

He laughed and split open Kagome's make-shift top. The fabric began to fall off her chest.

"You like that, getting to see her? I know you do, even though you've seen them before."

"You bastard..."

"Oh please, I'm just beginning."

Mioshika came out of nowhere and shot an arrow at the demon. The barrier had no effect on the arrow and it pierced through the middle of the spiderlike demon. It growled at her and jumped to plundge it's fangs into Kagome's neck. Mioshika jumped and threw her sickle into the barrier. The demon was split in half, just as it bared its fangs. She entered the barrier and undid the magic that put up the barrier. Inuaysha ran to Kagome's bleeding body.

"No, NO!"

"She's lost alot of blood..."

"She's not waking up...damn everything! Damn it all to hell, fuck fuck FUCK!"

"Don't use such language! Your being an idiot. Move over."

Mioshika pushed Inuyasha out of the way. He ran to slash at her, but stopped when he saw what she was doing. She lit her hands up with a white light, and ran them over Kagome's wounds. She twitched and the wounds closed up. Kagome's face returned to normal color.

"I'm the reincarnation of Midoriko. It's not my fault I have enough power to heal people."

Inuyasha let the breath he held go. He smiled and shook his head.

"Thank you..."

Mioshika nodded her head, and moved so Inuyasha could carry Kagome. He tenderly picked her up, and heaved a sigh of joy. His voice was shaking, and his breath shook with happiness.

"I thought you were gone..." He whispered.

"I thought I would...have to fight alone. I thought I would have to avenge your death as well...I...I was so afraid of that."

A silver tear slid down his cheek, it fell onto Kagome's cheek.

"Inuyasha, I know your in deep emotion, but we have to hurry before Naraku makes anymore traps for us."

"I know. Is there anyway we can leave Kagome somewhere safe."

"No, not in Naraku's castle. Don't worry, when she wakes up, she'll be perfectly fine."

"Why didn't you do this before."

"I can't always do that, actually heal. Mostly I can relieve pain and minor injuries, but Kagome got lucky. I was able to heal even her worst wounds completely."

"I can't thank you enough."

"I know."

She turned to walk to the next level. Inuyasha silently thanked her again, so grateful for her. So happy to have Kagome...

Sango woke up in chains. She wore her demon slayers outfit, but it was torn and cut up like a string bikini. Her wounds still bled. She cursed Naraku and tried to think of how she could escape. She couldn't break the chains, no way she could melt them...

"Having fun."

"You..."

Naraku stood in front of her. Red eyes gleaming with greed, he smiled a smile dripping with disdain. He held the look of pure evil.

"That monk...he's dead you know."

"Your a liar, your pitiful attempts to harm him wouldn't work."

"You want to believe that, but you can't."

"I do believe it."

"What you believe and don't believe doesn't matter. Your the first of my prizes, soon I will have the others. You won't be alone for long."

"Don't count on it."

"Your in no position to threaten me."

"I'm sure you've said that to everyone who has escaped."

Naraku glared at her. Sango smiled, through it all she smiled. Naraku punched her stomach. Her mouth shot open and spit flew out. He punched her again, only harder. She gasped, and the contents in her stomach begain to climb up her throat. Again he punched, and vomit flew threw the air. But he paid no attention to it. Again he struck her, blood spewed out of her mouth. He stopped and watched her shake. Her body trembled and blood dripped down her chin. He kicked her in the stomach, she spewed more blood and vomit. His eyes fixed on her.

"Don't insult me again."

He turned and left the room. Leaving Sango to wallow in pain, unable to clutch her injuries. She cried out in pain. She turned to wipe the blood,spit, and vomit on her shoulder. She panted and grunted in pain. She felt her stomach roar with pain. She vomited up more blood. She could only speak one word.

"Miroku..."

Had Naraku told the truth to her?

NO! Miroku was stronger than that, he wouldn't submit to Naraku's treachory. She knew he was alive. If she didn't survive, Miroku and the others will suceed. Yes...there was hell to pay to Naraku. Sango screamed.

"YOU WILL NEVER WIN AGAINST US!"

She passed out, crazy from pain. Mad with revenge, and dieing with a broken heart.

Kikyo awoke from her dreary state, her head pounding from lack of oxygen. She felt bruises on her neck, and pain in her heart. Her body blue and dead looking. But Kikyo knew she wasn't dead, not again. Naraku made her body unable to be killed, she was immortal. He bruises disappeared, and her body mended. In a few moments she was her "normal" self. She raised off the ground and stood. She paused and looked at the ground beneath her. She jumped off the top of the gae's walkway and set an arrow.

"Hello Kagura."

Kagura walked out of the shadows. Her mystical fan ready for Kikyo's purifying arrows. She merely glanced at her.

"What..."

"I know what your doing you know."

Kagura merely picked some dirt out from her finger nails.

"This interests me how? I'm not here to fight, I'm only here to make a deal with you."

"What..."

"Naraku, he's going to take your sister. If you set her free and the other hostages, I will give you this."

Kagura opened her palm and a round orb formed.

"This is Inuyasha's heart. You can do with it as you please. But only if you let those people go."

Kikyo let down her arrow. She looked at Kagura, as if her appearance would show something.

"I will only let them go, if you give me Kagome's heart as well."

"I can't do that, I only have the half breed's."

Kikyo eyed her. Kagura didn't flinch.

"Why should I trust you?"

"Because, I have the only thing you desire. Your only wish. Take it or leave it."

"I want payment up front."

"Here."

Kagura gave her a feather.

"This feather will protect you from all of Kagome's attacks. You can't ask for ore than that."

"Its a deal."

Kikyo shook hands with Kagura. A light formed, Kikyo burned her hand.

"What is this Kagura!"

"A mark, it will go away, I saw you heal yourself before. But that mark will ensure that you this orb. If you don't suceed, however, that mark will ensure that you can't go within a mile of Inuyasha or Kagome."

"You tretchorous witch."

Kagura raised her fan and sped off into the sky. Kikyo watched her, glancing at the prisoner's tower._ What does that woman have up her sleeve?_ Kikyo notched an arrow and entered Naraku's castle, knowing Inuyasha was soon at her demise.

Inuyasha trudged up the stairs, holding Kagome in his arms. He followed behind Mioshika, letting her kill the demons.

"Inuyasha, keep her safe. I sense a huge power coming this way."

Mioshika got in a fighting stance and readied her sickle. Her long red skirt flared from the shift in postion, and her chain shirt clanked from meeting with the chain of the sickle. Her long hair flowed freely, and her bow and arrows resting on her back. She knew this wasn't going to be an easy demon.

"Watch out!" Mioshika yelled. She jumped and sent her sickle flying through the air, it impaled the demon. She pulled back on the chain, and the demon came towards her. She used the other blade to slice through the demon. It sizzled with acid, and made a groggling noise and Mioshika stepped on it.

"Be careful you idiot! What's wrong with you, couldn't you smell that coming!"

"No...I couldn't... I was trying to sniff out where the smell of human blood is coming from."

Mioshika walked forward, leading the way for Inuyasha. She turned a corner, and came face to face with another demon. She groaned, and sent the sickle running through the demon's body. He made a horrible dying sound, and died. Mioshika pulled the blade out from the demon's dead corpse. She had an unemotional face on. She looked at the glass case a few steps away.

"That's where the smell of blood is coming from."

A tall rectangular glass box held the body of a beautiful woman. She was dead, but yet her face remained unchanged. Her body looked as though it was freshly dead, but yet dust surrounded her corpse. Mioshika felt tears sting her eyes. Inuyasha turned and looked away. It was Kikyo's true body...

O0o0o Kikyo's body? Not the one Naraku made for her, by the way. O0O what's Kagura up to. Is she going to betray everyone? What happened to Miroku? Is Sango really dieing. Well all will be answered soon...hopefully. I want to also remind people that there is a sequel, and that you need to read it. It will be awesome, I promise. Ok toodles! Review plz! Also I didnt have time to spell check this, sorry. ALSO, my computer deleted half my chapter cause i never got a chance to save it(damn windows 98 and ur screwed up computer), so I will attempt to rewrite what i didn't ge to tell you this time. But Its about Miroku! Fuzzies! ok I have to go get ready for Band(marching in a parade, woo hoo...its freaking 20 degree's outside...)now toodles


	18. Encounter Between Rival Sisters

YUM! Taco bell is the best! I havent eaten all day, and my mom took me to taco bell after i finished marching the parade, yum...carmel apple empanadas...chicken casadillas...crunchwrap surprise...sierra mist. I'm so full, but it was soooo good...ok onto the story oh yeh to cubankittenkagome I was never ever mad! I totally agree with you. I was saying that I was sorry that I didn't live up to my expectations and was apologizing! I'm not mad! I like it when people tell things they think are bad so I can work on them, and try to make my story better! To continue...

Inuyasha's not mine...

Chp 17

Encounters Between the Rival Sisters

Inuyasha turned away from the case, while Mioshika gingerly touched the glass. Her eyes glazed over with tears, Inuyasha bit his lip.

"She's...poor Kikyo..."

No one had the heart to describe it. Kikyo's mangled torn up body. Totally nude, blood staining between her legs, bruises darted up and down her body, various cuts and gashes decorated her flesh. Her beautiful long black hair tangles and ripped out in someplaces. In her abdomen, a long deep gash cut up from her vagina to her belly-button, through each breast, and split at the neckline.

"Kikyo...you did that...for us..." Mioshika felt tears rain down her cheeks. Two streams of salty tears ran down her face, and her green eyes sparkled like emeralds. Inuyasha felt his own golden eyes drip with moisture. He felt two perfect tears fall down his face onto Kagome. She squinted, and squirmed little. She slowly opened her eyes. She looked at Inuyasha's red eyes, then at Mioshika on the ground crying. Her curiosity made her look at the horrific image. She gasped, and Inuyasha realized she had woken up. She stared wide eyed at the monstrousity on Naraku, on her beloved sister. She jumped out of Inuyasha arms and touched the glass.

"Sister...no...he didn't..."

Kagome's hand came to her trembling lips. Inuyasha captured her in his arms, they cried together. Mioshika knelt down, and knew what Naraku wanted.

"Kagome, he...he wants to do that again...thats why he saved Kikyo's body. He wanted to remember how much fun it was, and he wanted to remember it forever. It's his new hobby...raping women and cuttin up their body's, slicing on their curves, biting wehre they need to be kissed. He...he's a sick fucking asshole bastard! YOU HEAR THAT NARAKU, YOUR A FUCKING SICK BASTARD!"

Mioshika screamed it at the top of her lungs. Inuyasha scrunched his face up from sorrow and pain, and knelt his head in Kagome's hair. Their tears cried for a beloved woman, lover, sister, and friend. Who's mere image still remains in the land of the living, yet she is not Kikyo. She is but she isn't. She is part of the woman formerly Kikyo, but wasn't quite there.

"I have to kill him, for Kikyo, for you, for everyone he's harmed. I won't let this happen again."

Inuyasha pulled Kagome close. Mioshika stood and walked away, her mind still pained from the gorey image.

"I promise, Naraku won't hurt you like that ever. I swear it on my life, I won't let that happen to anyone else, ever again."

He pulled Kagome into the tightest most assuring embrace he could muster. He placed his forehead on hers, and brushed his lips across her forhead. She reached out and caressed his face, he picked her up, and they followed Mioshika. Knowing the battle wan not too far away. Knowing their demise could be soon, but knowing it was worth dieing for.

Miroku's body was spread out along a sandy beach. His staff still clutched in his right palm. He didn't move...vultures circled his body above him. They prepared for the great feast of his human flesh. One came swooping down, its razor sharp beak open wide. But it hit a barier, and its beak couldn't pierce it. Miroku opened his eye slightly. The other was swollen shut, and his arm definately broken. He felt his ribcage, at least 3 ribs broken. But luckily his legs were fine, other than a few various cuts and bruises. His eyes squinted from the sunlight pouring on him. He struggled to find the strength to get up, but found it somewhere deep inside him. Something he'd never felt before, something so light and pure, nothing like him...But yet it was him...He looked at his palm.

"Sango..."

A scrap of her demon slayer's outfit was sewn into the fabric of the cover of his wind tunnel. He clentched his fist. His used his staff to get himself up. He hoped Kagura had made the deal with Kikyo, otherwise this would be totally insane. He grabbed his prayer beads.

"Wind Tunnel!"

The black abyss began to suck in everything it could muster. Chunks of the gates and walls crumbled and became non exsistant in the wind tunnel. Miroku felt an ominous aura, Naraku's. He sealed the Wind tunnel, and hid his weapon of escape.

"Hello monk... I thought you to be dead..."

"You won't kill me..."

"Thats what your precious demon slayer said, but I took care of that."

Miroku felt a sickening pain overwhelm him. Anger flared...

"HOW DARE YOU HARM HER!"

"So my assumption was correct. You do love her. All the better, you will watch as I create her demise."

Naraku covered Miroku in toxic gases. Miroku gasped and coughed, trying to get out of the haze. He did, but passed out in doing so. Naraku covered him in a red barrier and transported him to chains. Miroku was slammed against the wall. Red hot iron shackles wrapped his wrists. He screamed in pain, his flesh being burned black.

"You are pathetic. You thought you could come and suck up my castle? Never."

Miroku screamed sweat forming all over his body. Naraku pour cold water over the shackles. The iron immediately cooled, but Miorku's arms and legs were burned...so badly that they were bleeding. Black flesh peeled off his body. Naraku licked a flake.

"You will be entertained soon."

Naraku lit the room, Sango stood in chains in front of him. Her stomach black and blue, her face beated and scratched. Her long hair covered her breasts. Her lower area covered with only a scrap of cloth hung together by a mere few strands. Miroku struggled to get out of his shackles.

"SANGO!"

She didn't wake up. She merely stood chained to the walls. Her body barely clinging onto life. Miroku suddenly noticed the blood coming out of her gut. Naraku had slashed her open...

"You...you...you are the most loathsome creature to walk this earth you bastard. You fucking raper..."

"I never raped her...I wanted you to see that."

Miroku eyes shot open. He reached out for Naraku's throat. But was only punched in the face. Naraku laughed.

"You can wait for that though. I have other people to worry about."

Miroku watched as Naraku leaved. He finally got a chance to get out his hidden key. Kagura found a way to make a key to get them out of their shackles. He bent his head towards his sleeve, and used his teeth to get the key. He clentched the key in his teeth, and used his hand to grab it. He bent his wrist in a weird way to get the key in, but suceeded none the less. He freed his hand. He looked at the burn marks. They weren't as bad as he expected. It was ruby red, and bleeding. But it would heal. Then he freed his broken arm. He freed his legs then ran over to Sango. He shook her.

"Sango please wake up. We have to get out of here."

She made a noise. He her purple-brown eyes opened to find herself face to face with Miroku. She gasped. He smiled.

"Miroku...ugh.."

She felt the pain in her stomach return to her. Miroku went to work freeing her. He used his good arm to lower her. He gently placed her on the ground, and used the outside of his robes to cover her. He took out a bottle of something.

"Drink this, it will help the pain subside."

He tilted the drink to her lips, then drank some himself. Sango reached out to touch his face.

"How did you get here..."

"It doesn't matter, I'm here now. I'll get Kagura to take you somewhere safe."

"She can't. I need to be here with you. Please."

"No, you have to go."

"Your hurt too! I won't let you stay here alone!"

"Why, why don't you go."

"Because I...I.."

Sago felt her eyes grow glazed. She looked into his eyes. She licked her lips to speak.

"Because I love you..."

Miroku felt butterflys glide through his system. She captured his lips in a powerful kiss. He kissed back with an intensity more than he ever felt before. He broke it immediatlely.

"No, not yet. Sango we have to escape. We have to get out of here, you can't stay here any long."

Miroku helped her up, but she immediately fell to the ground. He hand went straight to her stomach. She gritted her teeth and moaned. Miroku took out an herb medicine.

"Put this in your wound. I didn't want to use this, but it will heal your wound. But it will be more painful than anything you can imagine. I stole it from Sesshomaru, back when he was the general. He told me its enchanted, and it will heal any wound, but only that one. Take it."

"Can I hold you hand?"

"Of course."

She grasped his hand. Miroku put a hand over her mouth and put her head into his chest.

"We can't let anyone hear you. I need to muffle the sound."

She took out the pasty substance. It smelled as horrible as the pain it brought. She felt her stomach burn. Tears immediately formed in her eyes. She screamed as loud as she could. Her hand squeezed Miroku's more painfully than the shackle burned him. But he kept quiet. She dug her nails into his back. She screamed and more tears formed. She grasped his hand even tighter and dug her nails ever harder. It lasted 10 minutes...

After the wound healed, Sango slowly let go of Miroku. Tears still streamed down her face. She looked at Miroku's hand, it was imprinted with her own. She felt her nails come out of his flesh. She imspected the damage there. Five tiny gashed dotted his back in a sort of semi circle. She gasped, blood leaked out of each.

"Oh Miroku..."

"Its ok, I promise. Come on, we have to get going."

Sango helped Miroku up. He looked around for his staff. And found his proped up against a wall. He sighed in relief and walked with Sango down the stairs. They found Hirakotsu half-way down the stairs, tossed aside from being unable to be used. Sango smiled and picked it up. She grasped Miroku's hand, and shouldered Hirakotsu. They walked down the long halls, trying to find a way to get out.

Kikyo grabbed a quiver of arrows and a bow from Naraku's weapon room. She notched and arrow and shot a target nearby. Bullseye...She smiled with the usual achievement. She teleported to where she suspected Kagome was. She would get that little bitch this time...Being sisters didn't matter anymore. Not to her, and certainly not to Kagome. She touched her forehead and arroved right infront of Kagome.

"Die!"

She casually shot the arrow at Kagome. But Kagome didn't move. She just stood and looked. The arrow whizzed by her head, mising her by an inch. Kagome looked emotionless at Kikyo. Kikyo stood bewildered that she missed. Kagome merely walked over to Mioshika with a solem look on her face. Mioshika gave her the bow and arrows. Kagome took them and set and arrow. Her face remained emtionless.

"Kikyo before you go of trying to kill people. I want you to see something, please."

Kikyo looked at Kagome like she was crazy. Kikyo shot another arrow. Yet again missing Kagome by an inch.

"I'll explian why you can't hit me..."

Kikyo looked confused. Kagome walked back to the glass case. Kikyo shot an arrow as she turned around. This time she grazed her shirt, making a small tear in the fabric. Kagome looked at it and shrugged. She kept walking to the case. But was unable to reach it. Naraku finally made his appearance...

Why can Kikyo shoot Kagome? You'll find out! Also 3 more chapters, I decided to end this at 20 chapters! But the sequel will come out possible the next day. So review!

p.s I got some quotes from me and my best pal alyssa

"Roll that up and smoke it bitch! - Alyssa

"...Your pepper red hair, and what the fuck..."-Me when this guy ran past me when I was talking to Molly about her hair.

"Charlie your a sick little bastard who uses socks for a penis!"-Alyssa

"Hey guess what happened to me today! Well I was looking for a picture...Oh that reminds me I want to show you a picture of this guy who looks just like chuckie the doll!"-Me when my adhd kicked in...

toodles!


	19. The Robe of the Fire Rat

Grrrrrr! I hate my computer always freaking shuting down! 3RD TIME AT ATTEMPTING TO WRITE THIS! make that 4th...

Chp 19

The Robe of the Fire Rat

Kagome felt ice cold fingers encircle her neck, they squeezed as Kagome struggled. Her eyes dilated in fear as she could not fight back, her powers weren't hurting him. She scratched and punched his arm, trying to break free of his iron grip. Her face turned a sickening shade of bluish-purple. Her hands stopped moving. Naraku threw her to the ground, Her body lay frozen on the ground. Naraku lifted his hand and made it very cold. The whole island became drapped in a layer of snow. Naraku laughed.

"Let him find you now, the snow and rain will wash away your scent."

He lifted her and teleported her back to the towers. Sango and the Monk were gone. Naraku frowned.

"How did they escape?"

He threw Kagome into the stone wall, which immediately began its work. It chained her against the wall, and put ehr in a long beautiful dress. Revealing, but not too much. A long skin tight shirt was placed on her, and a beautiful blue dress was slipped over her. Her hair was tied up, and dozens of braids woven into the mix. She was ready for when Inuyasha found her. Yes he would be pleased, Kagome looked like the godess she truely was, not the rag doll she pretended to be. Naraku put his hand to her chin and tilted her head up.

"You and your sisters are the protectors of the Shikon jewel. Mioshika is the fighter, Kikyo is the magic, and you are the keeper. When apart, you are strong. When together you are undefeatable. You are the 3 protectors, and you fail to recognize that, but I did. I know you are the keeper. You were in a prophecy. Many years ago 3 sisters protected the Shikon Jewel. It was housed inside one sister's body, one sister held the magic of it, and the other protected it. You, Kikyo and Mioshika are the reincarnations of those sisters. Even though only two of you are actually blood related. I intend to take those powers for myself, you and your sisters will perish."

Kagome did not stir. Her pale face still bore the mark of no emotion. Bruises formed around her neck, Naraku couldn't wait to capture the rest of the sisters.

Mioshika and Inuyasha arrived on the scene shortly afterwards. They found Kikyo staring wide eyed at her old body. They saw tears in her eyes. She remembered everything now...

"Naraku killed me. My soul was unable to rest, he found me...He twisted my memories around, making me forget..."

She turned and looked at Inuyasha.

"And now its my fault Kagome's been stolen. We have to save her."

Inuyasha walked over to Kikyo. She cried into his haiori. He stroked her hair.

"Its not your fault. But your right we do have to save Kagome."

"Inuyasha...Please take care of her. After the battle, I will die."

"I know."

Inuyasha cradled his dead lover as if it were old times. She cried in sorrow, and Inuyasha tried to make sense of why it had to be this way.

Sango and Miroku came to a running Mioshika. She panted, finally having found them.

"Naraku...Kagome...She's..."

Mioshika pointed up the stairs. She continued to try to catch her breath.

"Inuaysha and...Kikyo...are back...there."

She pointed behind her. Sango ran over to her.

"What happened?"

Mioshika finally regained her breath. And told them about Naraku taking Kagome, Kikyo remembering everything, and Mioshika understanding Naraku.

"The shikon jewel, he's trying to absorb our powers. I finally understood the prophecy. We are the protectors, not Kagome. Kikyo, she's the Magic, I'm the fighter, Kagome's the keeper. We all thought it was only one person, but I understand it now. Thats why Naraku's taking his time to fight us. Because he wants to pick us off one by one."

Sango nodded, Miroku did too. The prophecy was a legend handed down by the descendants of Midoriko, the original fighter. All her sisters were killed, and she obtainded all their powers. After she died, the Shikon jewel was no longer protected. But in a battle, a priestess named Tsubaki burned the jewel because if she couldn't have it no one could. It resurfaced in Kagome when she was born, but Kikyo was the Magic. Kagome and Kikyo were separated so that they wouldn't join forces and separate the jewel from Kagome. But Kagome had the jewel emerge from her by a wound inflicted while she was protecting a village. The rest is history...

"Miroku your hurt arn't you?"

"Its merely a few broken bones, nothing to fret about."

"Let me help you."

Mioshika's hands glowed in a pure white light. She flowed the power over Miroku, his bones immedately regenerated and he bacaome healthy. Mioshika did the same for Sango, and her brusises and cuts recieded and she became healed.

"How did you..."

"Midoriko..."

They both understood. Being the reincarnation of Midoriko, she had to gain her healing powers.

"Come on, lets go find Kikyo and Inuyasha. We have to defeat Naraku now. Before Kagome's killed, or even worse. Before he rapes her."

Sango and Miroku ran with Mioshika back to Inuyasha and Kikyo. Kikyo rose and touched her forehead.

"He won't win. Not against the Protectors..."

Kikyo glowed with a blue light, so did everyone else. They were transported to Naraku's tower. He waited with a smiling face.

"You come here, you come to your own death with open arms, I can't believe your impudence. You are all going to die, and if you don't the rest of your life will be sad and alone!"

if u want good background music, listen to runaway by linkin park.

Mioshika took the opportunity to throw her sickle at Naraku. She pierced him and jumped up into the air. She pulled the sickle out and flipped over in the air. She placed her hands on the ground and sent a beam of Miko energy at Naraku through the floor. Inuyasha ran to the chambers and sliced off Kagome's chains. He shook her.

"Wake up! Cmon Kagome, You have to help fight!"

He looked at the bruises on her neck. He felt anger flare. He carried her on his back. He took out Tetsusaiga and began to fight against Naraku's tentacles. He sliced and cut. He screamed with anger as he did so, killing everything he could. Kikyo shot an arrow into Naraku's heart. Naraku called Kanna. Mioshika threw her sickle into Kanna's mirror. The mirror absorbed it and Mioshika laughed. She pulled and Kanna came speeding towards her. Mioshika ran with the other end of the blade and tried to shatter the mirror. Kanna let go of the mirror, and dropped it. Mioshika missed and stopped. Kanna threw her hands infront of her and sent Mioshika speeding into a wall. Kikyo notched an arrow and sent it at the mirror. She suceded in shattering the glass. Kanna put both hands out to her sides and created a void. Within it she cut her finger, and drew an X on the Mirror. She emerged from the void. She held the mirror up and shot a red X of energy at Kikyo. Kikyo growled, Kanna had a new attack...

Sango and Miroku were fighting together, Sango sent Hirakotsu towards the hundreds of demons coming to Narkau's aid. At least 50 or so were split in half. Miroku unleash his Wind Tunnel. Demons immediately began to be sucked up into the black abyss. Sango sent Hirakotsu speeding towards Naraku. Naraku's dozens of arms were cut off. Sango caught Hirakotsu with ease and sent it towards Naraku again. Inuyasha came charging in with Tetsusaiga, Kagome still on his back. He finally found Mioshika.

"Put a barrier around Kagome!"

He split a demon coming from behind. Mioshika nodded and Inuyash aput Kagome gently on the ground. Mioshika placed a blue barrier around her. They returned to battle once more. Mioshika and Inuyasha mixed attacks and sent a miko charged Wind Scar at Naraku. Naraku got out of the way, and sent a long tentacle to Inuyasha's neck. Inuyasha chopped it off. Naraku created a cloud of poisen. Kikyo solved that by making a barrier all around them. She purifyed the poisen, and them sent bolts of power towards Naraku. He jumped out of the way, and Kikyo sent a beam at him. Naraku stuck his arm out and a long thron like blade shot out. It nearly took off Kikyo's arm. She ran out of the way and shot and arrow at him. He tried to block it, but it pierced his arm. He growled in pain.

"You arrogant wench!"

He sent a dozen tentacles at her. She crossed her arms in preparing for a barrier. But they pierced her...

"KIKYO!" Inuyasha ran over to her and looked her over. She was ok, her arms were badly cut tough. She got up and raised her stare above them. Naraku had changed his form into a collaboration of demons...

Kagome emerged from Mioshika's barrier wearing the Robe of the Fire Rat. She had her hair in a long pony tail. Mioshika joined her, Kikyo followed suit. Mioshika took out her Robe of The Water Nymph, and Kikyo took out her Robe of The Earth Snake. They placed on the sacred garmets. They joined hands, and walked towards Naraku. Their eyes glowed pure white. A power emitted from them, like none ever before. They all talked in unison.

"The sisters of the Shikon Jewel will not let evil prevail over them. Our power is pure, and will defeat all evil. Prepare to die."

They raised into the air. They all took different ends of the courtyard. They began to spin, Naraku tried to hit them, But Inuyasha cut off the tentacles. They suddenly stopped, and a beam of white light shown on Naraku. He began to dissolve, his screams ear piercing.

"NEVER! I WILL NEVER DIE!"

His arms shot out and a purple light engulfed everyone. They founf themselves in a portal. Kagome and Mioshika were separated from everyone else. They were hurlded into sky, while Inuyasha, Kikyo, Sango, and Miroku were hurdled into the ground. They disappeared into a white light. Naraku was no wehre to be seen...

Next chapter is the last. You will find the big twist then. And if you hated this battle scence, well I'm sorry. It took me 4 times to write this, I really really tried...But battle scence just arn't my thing. Ok review!


	20. The Big Twist

Ok I just up loaded the Last chapter 30 seconds ago. Gotta get this down before I lose my focus!

Listen to Lemon Tree by Blind Melon for this part of the chapter

Chp 20

The Big Twist

Kagome opened her eyes. She yawned and looked at the alarm clock. She squinted and looked again. 7:30...

"Ohmigosh! I'm gonna be late!"

She ran to her closet and pulled on the familiar green skirt and white top. She looked at her pajamas. _That's funny, I don't remember falling asleep in my cerimonial robes..._She shrugged it off. She grabbed her daypack, and went to the bathroom to brush her teeth. She combed out her tangles, and looked at her hair. _Braids...when did I have braids in my hair..._She pulled them out and brushed her hair. She ran out the door after grabbing a hot pocket her mom made for her. She slipped on her shoes and ran to meet Mioshika at her corner bus stop. She ran as fast as her feet would take her. Mioshika stood there taping her foot.

"Your late again!"

"Sorry, I over slept! It wasn't on purpose."

"Yea yea."

Mioshika sighed and then laughed.

"Oh well, I just get extra time for Breakfast!"

"Hey Mio, what's up with your hair?"

"I dunno, this morning I woke up and it was in a braid. Weird, cause I don't remember falling asleep that way. Plus I was in a long red skirt...I think I was drugged..."

"Weird, same thing happened to me today..."

They both shrugged it off. They walked towards their school, and jib jabed about archery club...

my december likin park

"Inuyasha..."

"Yea..."

"Do you think we'll be together forever?"

"Yeh, I do."

"Why?"

"Because I love you, my Kikyo."

'Kikyo and Inuyasha walked along the path together. They held hands and talked about what kind of demons they had killed today. Kikyo smiled and Inuyasha laughed. They had a small kiss under the blossom tree. Inuyasha picked her up and jumped to the top of the tree. They sat their content with each other's presense.

"Kikyo..."

A dark voice screamed out of the shadows. She quickly turned around. He shot out and pierced Kikyo through the stomach. She fell out of the tree. There was a loud thump.She lay bleeding on the ground. Inuaysha jumped down and picked her up. The demon laughed and disappeared. Inuyasha was in shocked...

"What the...Kikyo...KIKYO!"

She was dead...

3 months later

Inuyasha sat in the tree where Kikyo breathed her final breaths. He stroked the spot where she once sat...

"What happened that day. Could I have saved you?"

He looked down into the pond below him.

"I will kill the bastard who killed you. I promise you that."

"Die Inuyasha!"

He turned and looked. He saw Kikyo, and an arrow in hand. He jumped down. He stood in front of the tree. She shot him in the chest, sucessfully pinning him to the tree.

"WHat the hell Kikyo. I thought you were dead! I...I..."

He slipped into a deep sleep.

Kikyo disappeared and was replaced by Naraku. He grinned.

"Everything has gone according to plan..."

Kagome and Mioshika returned from school. They went over to Kagome's to have a snack and finish homework.

"Did you see Hojo look at me today. Omigosh, I thought he was going to bite me."

"He has it deep for you."

"He's creepy, I mean he's a nice guy I guess. But what's with all the health products?"

"I dunno but he has it in for you."'

"Ew!"

The giggled over chips and dip. Kagome's mom made their favorite, Onion dip with ruffles. They munched on the snacks.

"Hey sis! Guess what, Tomoko Jin told me that the new power ranngers are gonna be ninja's. I dunno But I think their gonna be Dinosaurs. Hey do you know where I out my toy sword? Oh yeh, I found out about the maxrix..."

Sota never shut up...

Mioshika leaned over and whispered into Kagome's ear.

"Anywhere we can go to talk alone?"

"Yea the old well house!"

They slipped out while Kagome's mom called Sota to the kitchen. Kagome opened the old doors to the hut. They looked around and Mioshika saw the old boarded up well. She smiled.

"Wow this place is great!"

"Yeah I guess."

Mioshika climbed up onto the well. She striked a pose.

"Guess who I am."

She made a retarded face and poked Kagome. She held out her hand as if she had a present.

"Hey Kagome, I got you some medicated AH!"

The boards cracked beneath Mioshika's feet. She fell to the bottom. The well glowed with a blue light. Kagome looked down.

"Mio...Mio...MioshikAHHHH"

She fell into the well from leaning in too far. She fell into the blue light she saw before. She saw a blue tunnel that she fell down into. Mioshika was on the other end.

"Umph..."

She looked at Mioshika...

"What the..."

They both looked up. There was ivy growing out of the well. They climbed out. They were in a dense forest,greenery surrounded them.

"I don't think were at your house anymore..."

They brushed off their skirts and walked down the dirt path. There was a little village at the end...

HAH! I pulled off my big twist! Hee hee bet you never saw that coming! If your too stupid to get it, we come into the world that Kagome's in on the show, same w/ Inuyasha. Their leading lives apart, without each other. In the next story its a whole new ball game! AHAHHAHA Review...for the last time...tear drop Ah this came from such a simple story, and it turned into such a complex story...Omg I'm so happy...And for the last time for Veiled Beauty

Toodles


End file.
